Threat
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: Deidara and Itachi are in love, but it’s a constant 'He loves me, he loves me not.' Itachi gets Deidara upset one night so he leaves and goes to a host club, meeting Sasori and falling completely head over heels. What happens when Itachi finds out? Yaoi.
1. Young Love

Threat

**AN: SasoxDeixItachi. (Not a threesome though) Alternate universe, though Uchihas are still really respected in Tokyo instead of how it used to be, back in Konoha.**

**The M rated chapters will come very soon! (Probably the next chapter)**

**To my dedicated readers: I'm really, really sorry that I'm making a new story right now instead of writing the next chapters to ALOLJ and My Mitsukai, but Thanksgiving Break is coming up and then I promise all of my stories will be updated!**

**Anyway, the story starts off with Deidara remembering when they met and how it used to be, compared to how it is at the moment. Enjoy!**

_He hit me again tonight, un.. Sometimes I don't know if he loves me or hates me, and sometimes I don't think he knows either.._

_I try, un. I really do. I do my best to look past all of the bad and see the good parts of my lover, Uchiha Itachi. But this question is never answered, un… Are there good parts?_

:--:

Deidara had been young, happy, and curious when he met Itachi. They were so different- both in appearance and persona. Deidara was a bubbly blonde, always happy and cheerful with adorable sexual essence beaming from his will to please. Itachi on the other hand, was dark, and mysterious- sometimes stoic, but very caring. Itachi had sexual appeal practically oozing out of every one of his perfectly invisible, pale pores. Immediately when Itachi set eyes on Deidara, he knew that wasn't just any blonde- that was _his_ blonde.

It was a Friday night party at the usual rave club the two of them usually danced at with friends- though they had never met, themselves. That evening though, on a trip to take a once-over in the bathroom mirror at his appearance, Deidara walked past Itachi who was talking to another dark haired male. The blonde's eyes didn't want to follow where his body was leading; they wanted to just stay there, staring at this absolutely beautiful example of the male race.

Coming back from the restroom, Deidara practically set radar in his mind of where this guy was, and which way he was looking from the dance floor. A new song with a strong beat and techno treble started up, so the blonde began to dance. Of course a few dance partners would join in, practically linking their hips together from behind, but none of them could drag Deidara's attention away from 'the guy over at the bar' for more than a few seconds.

Deidara shot coy glances at Itachi from the dance floor, catching his eye and capturing his undivided attention. He watched Deidara dance for a while, but finally decided he could stand no one else dancing with the blonde.

Slinking his way over to the crowd of dancing people, he pushed through them, keeping his eyes on the shimmering light-colored hair taking on different hues with the bright rave lights.

He came up behind him, placing a hand on his hip, moving along with the group and beat of the song like second skin; he didn't miss a step- didn't miss a chance to grind up against the blonde sensually, who had placed his hand over the one now on his hip, pressing his body back into the other's. He had no idea who was dancing with him at the moment, but was inwardly panicking because he had lost sight of 'that guy he had seen'. He had a thought though: '_Could that be who I'm dancing with now, un??'_

The crown had formed a close circle around these two, fueling the song until the very end with swaying of hips, vibrations traveling up every person through the floor from the bass.

As the melody trailed off, Deidara turned to face this mysterious dance partner, wanting to see if it was really whom he had seen silhouetted from the tower lights of the party. Their eyes met, piercing aqua with deep scarlet- almost black. They couldn't take their eyes away from one another until Itachi leaned in and said in Deidara's ear, **"Come with me."**

They exited the dance floor, Deidara's hand linked in Itachi's and letting him lead him anywhere he pleased. They came back to the bar where Deidara had found him before. His friends' eyes seemed to wander over Deidara as if judging him and analyzing his value, measuring it up to Itachi's.

"Itachi!" They called out. "Going for blonde tonight?" One of his friends teased. Itachi shot him a knowing glance and smirked, sitting down in one of the two open seats his friends seemed to have saved.

The bartender slid over to them, taking their drink order.

"Vodka lemon-lime." Itachi said, then looked to Deidara.

"Um.. What's good, un?" Deidara didn't really ever drink unless someone bought him one for some reasons which had happened a few seldom occasions, like tonight. He usually only danced.

"Yellow parakeet." Itachi told the bartender, who then swept off, busy making the mixtures. He turned all of his attention to Deidara now.

"As you know now from my friends," He said, quickly leering over at the talkative group, "I'm Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

'_**Uchiha**? Shit! Oh my god… does my hair look okay? Oh my god!'_ Deidara panicked in his mind. The Uchihas were one of the wealthiest and most prestigious families in the whole town- and he had just danced with one of them!

He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm Deidara, un." He felt his surname wasn't important.

Itachi smiled back, then their drinks arrived. Deidara picked his up, taking a small sip. It tasted like fruit, with a little hint of alcohol in it. Itachi guessed really well. This tasted great!

"How is it?" he asked, hoping Deidara liked sugar like he did. He had tried probably every sweet drink they had here and Yellow Parakeet was by far, the best to him.

"Its really good, un. What's in it?"

"Melon, Orange, Pineapple, Rum, and some sweet and sour mix. Mine's pretty much Sprite with vodka."

"That sounds good, too." The blonde said, taking another sip of his drink. "So what's an Uchiha doing around here on a Friday night, un?" He asked coyly, with a smirk.

Itachi laughed and rolled his eyes a little. "One would think I would be at a private party, I'm guessing?"

Deidara nodded.

"I like it here. Friends, drinks, attractive people to party with," He said, hinting he was talking about Deidara when he said that, causing Deidara to blush slightly, "Believe me. It's a lot better here than private raves. They're a joke."

Deidara smiled and laughed a little. "Well this is usually my Friday night thing, un." He shrugged. "Helps me unwind stress from the week."

Itachi smiled and agreed.

The music buzzed around them, as they flirted for a little while longer then they went to dance. It was getting to be around two o'clock AM.

"Lets go to my apartment, hm?" Itachi suggested in Deidara's ear as another song ended.

"Y-your place, un?" Deidara thought about this, overwhelmed by the thought of actually seeing where the Uchiha lived.

"Yeah." Itachi said with a suggestive smirk.

"Um.. okay." Deidara said with a little smile and a shrug. Itachi grabbed his hand, leading him back off of the dance floor, but this time waved and walked past his friends.

"Oo! Itaaaachi!" Some of his slightly intoxicated friends called, having an idea of where he was going. "Have fun, Blondie!" Others teased, causing Deidara to blush for the second time that night.

They came out to sidewalk, and suddenly it was really quiet because of the walls in between them and the music. Itachi dug his phone out of his jeans, flipped it open pressing a number or two, then waited for the answer.

"Yeah. We're ready." Then he hung up. This all had Deidara a bit confused.

"My car." Itachi explained, seeing the slightly contemplative look gracing Deidara's brow.

"Oh, un." Deidara always took the subway. Streets were pointless to him except for walking on.

A sport limo pulled up a few seconds later. Deidara was floored, to say the least. _'A limo??'_ He asked himself. Deidara had money- you could tell by his wardrobe and hair products- but not _this_ much money.

Itachi looked back at him, linking their fingers together and pulling him toward the door that just opened up. They got in, sitting on practically a full couch in the back. Itachi scooted over, sitting very close to Deidara.

"My place isn't too far from here." Itachi said as the limo pulled away.

"Okay, un." Deidara said with a smile.

Itachi smirked at him again, just letting his gaze rest on the blonde, thinking how cute and innocent Deidara acted, contrasting the way he danced.

"W-what, un?" Deidara said shyly, letting his blue eyes dart around a little nervously, feeling as if Itachi was staring him down for some reason. Wait, he _was_.

"Nothing, _un_." Itachi said leaning in, mocking the blonde's cute little speech impediment then connected their lips in a kiss. Deidara was shocked, just feeling Itachi's lips on his own. Finally he recovered from the surprise, kissing back timidly at first. They kissed for a while longer- nothing too heated, but it wasn't completely innocent either. Finally, Itachi pulled back, just letting their noses barely touch.

"…un." Deidara said, still totally bewildered by the thought that he had just made out with _Uchiha_ Itachi.

Itachi let out a light laugh then leaned in, licking Deidara's lips and then pulling back.

"We're here." He said just as the car slowed.

The door opened, and they both exited the car. Itachi gave the driver a nod, as Deidara looked up… and up… and… up. _'Hoooooly hell.'_ The words never left his mind, but as his gaze made its way up to the top of one of the nicest and tallest apartment complexes in the whole city, he was speechless.

"C'mon." Itachi said smiling and lacing one of their hands together, pulling the blonde gently to the entrance of the magnificent building. He typed in the code as the doors swung open, then they walked to the elevator. Its door whooshed open and they entered the lower lights of the elevator car. Itachi absentmindedly pressed the button for his floor number and then turned his attention back to Deidara.

"Scared of heights?" He asked.

"Not at all, un. I love them."

"Good. I do too."

The elevator stopped after what seemed like traveling miles into the air, to a dimly blue-lit hallway.

They walked to the end of the hallways as Itachi typed in another code for the dark-wooded door. It opened, and Deidara practically passed out. Itachi had the apartment on the side of the building: high ceilings, the outer wall purely glass with deep blue-violet drapes hanging at the sides for privacy when needed. The place was huge to say the least, and all of the furniture and appliances were of course designer and state of the art.

"This is insane, un." Deidara said, smiling at the amazing view of the nightlights in Tokyo.

"I'm glad you like it." Itachi answered, shutting the door after Deidara walked in. Slipping off their shoes, they walked down into the living room area. Itachi placed his hands on Deidara's hips, then picked up a remote on the table, pressing a button and causing down beat trance to whisper throughout the apartment from hidden speakers. His hands returned to their place on Deidara's hips and he leaned in again.

"Now…" He said quietly then connected their lips again. This time, Deidara put one of his hands on top Itachi's, and the other rested around his waist. The dark-haired male swept his tongue across the blonde's lips asking for entrance, which he granted easily. Their tongues swirled around each other's, running over the new surfaces of one another's mouths. Itachi sucked on Deidara's tongue lightly, which caused the blonde to let out a small moan. Their hips got closer and Deidara pulled lightly on Itachi's shirt, wanting it off.

Itachi unbuttoned the material, shedding it as he initiated their blind walk to his bedroom. The kiss was never broken as Itachi stripped Deidara of his shirt as well, walking backwards past the living room, pulling his blonde along with him.

They found their way into the bedroom, finally breaking the kiss to breath. Itachi pushed Deidara onto the black platform bed, kissing him again, still panting lightly. Deidara kissed back as he felt satin covers make contact with his skin.

"Mmm.." Deidara moaned softly, pulling Itachi on top of him. They let their hands wander over each other's upper bodies, quiet sounds of pleasure slipping from both mouths every once in a while. Itachi trailed his kisses down the blonde's neck, making a little path of licks and nips until he reached the junction where his neck and shoulder connected. Biting down a little harder and sucking, he worked on the lovely purple mark Deidara was going to have a few days later as a memory. The blonde let his head fall back and a breathy moan fall from his lips. His fingernails dug lightly into Itachi's shoulder blades, causing the dark-haired male to let out a growl of pleasure. Their lips connected once again, tongues rolling over and heating the kiss. Itachi's hands wound themselves into blonde locks, pulling lightly.

"Nngh.." Deidara moaned, biting Itachi's lip lightly and kissing more fervently. Passion made the bedroom heat up a few degrees, as they continued their touches.

After having a night of their lips being inseparable and successfully mapping out every part of each other's upper bodies, Itachi pulled back, running a hand down the blonde's back.

"Stay with me.." Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear.

"T-tonight, un?"

"Mhmm…" He kissed the blonde's lips lightly, connecting their gazes.

"Okay.. un."

They got up, still flirting around with touches and caresses. Itachi had discovered that Deidara was slightly ticklish on his back and was taking full liberty of hearing the adorable giggles the touches caused. He opened the closet, pulling out two pairs of sleep pants, throwing one to Deidara and then unbuttoning his jeans. The blonde got the idea and did the same, pulling the soft pajama pants on.

They crawled into bed and snuggled up against each other- Deidara lying gently at the side of Itachi, letting new fingers stroke the blonde locks gently. Someone playing with his hair always caused him to become sleepy.

"I think I'm becoming fond of you, Deidara…"

Said blonde looked up at Itachi with a gentle smile. "I like you too, Itachi."

"Night, Dei."

'_I like that name, un…'_ "Mmm.. Night, un.."

:--:

The next morning, they woke up cuddled together.

"Good morning." Itachi had been awake for a little while, just looking over Deidara, realizing how truly beautiful he was.

"Mornin', un.." Deidara smiled sweetly, snuggling into Itachi's neck a little more.

This caused Itachi to giggle slightly at the sweet gesture, happy that Deidara had decided to stay the night.

They woke up a bit more, with Itachi getting up and using the restroom as Deidara slipped his jeans back on and folded the pants up, setting them on the bed gently.

'_Now where's my shirt, un…'_ He exited the bedroom, looking for said piece of clothing. He blushed and smiled, seeing it lying haphazardly on the floor with Itachi's. He picked both of them up, putting Itachi's on the arm of the couch and putting his on.

'_Good thing I don't have to work until three today, un.'_ He thought as he looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost 11 AM.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, still lounging in his sleep clothes.

"Do you drink coffee in the morning?"

"Not usually, but every once in a while. This morning, it sounds really good, un." Deidara laughed a little, feeling the veil of sleep still covering his mind in a light fog.

"Same here." Itachi said, returning the small laugh while he fixed the coffee.

Placing two cups of the black liquid on the counter, he said, "I put a bunch of sugar in mine. I don't know what you like but I have pretty much anything.

"I usually have cream and sugar." Deidara answered. "I think we're both addicts, un."

"Hmm?" Itachi said, getting creamer for Deidara's coffee.

"Sugar, un. I can tell you like it."

Itachi smiled. "I do."

"Same here, un." Deidara returned the smile, pouring the cream into his coffee that Itachi had gotten out of the refrigerator.

They sat at the bar in the kitchen, just chatting about every day life: work, people, each other, and such. Finishing the coffee, Deidara hated to go but needed to get home to shower to get ready for the day.

"Do you have paper and a pen, un?"

"Sure." Itachi handed him the note pad and a sharpie.

He sketched down his name and number, putting a little heart beside it.

"I'd love to see you again, un." He said, smiling and giving Itachi a small kiss on the lips.

"It won't be long. This isn't a one time thing, now." Itachi said, returning the kiss, but deeper. This made Deidara giggle as he pulled away and then went to slip his shoes on by the door.

"See you soon, Dei." Itachi said, walking to the door with Deidara.

"By, 'Tachi, un." The blonde said playfully, opening the door and giving Itachi a coy glance as he left.

'_Today is a good day, un.'_ Deidara couldn't get the smile off of his face the whole trip back to his apartment.

:--:

_That was then, this is now. _

_Now, is so different, un… I miss when Itachi loved me unconditionally._

_Today is not a good day, un._

**AN: SO! This is the first chapter of a few more.**

**To have a relationship with Deidara, I'm going to have to let Itachi be a little less stoic but still, he's going to be pretty messed up in the mind. Bear with me! And the bar drinks… Yeah. Looked the names up online. What are good alcoholic yaoi drinks?? –shrugs- I guessed.**

**So … review? I need know if I should continue or not. **


	2. Problems Arise

Threat

**AN: This is the second chapter. Not exactly rated M, but I'll get to it. Don't worry! Funny how I'm realizing this story is turning out like those that at first start out really boring but get better in the later chapters. Let's hope that's the way it works out with the Stats. Enjoy, R&R!**

_Remember when you called three days later, and we had lunch? Remember, un? Yeah… You were sweet to me back then- always telling me how much you loved me, always showing me how much you loved me._

_Now is so different though, un. Now it's like I have to earn your love. How is that right? Tell me that, Itachi. How is that right?_

:--:

"I'm sorry, 'Tachi. I'm going to be home late from work, un." Deidara apologized to his lover over his cell phone.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi just shrugged it off.

They had moved in together about four months after getting together- Deidara selling his place and moving his mountain of clothes and such to Itachi's massive place. He even had his own walk in closet; he had never had so much room at his small place before.

He should be happy, right? Itachi had made room for him in his life and was still with him. Right? Wrong. Deidara had never even seen Itachi's mood swings or up and down emotions before then.

"Are you sure, un? I know I've been coming home late a lot, but really. I promise, un. As soon as this big project is over, I'll barely have to work at all, for a while. We just have to launch this new plan, un."

"I said don't worry about it, Deidara."

"O-okay, un… I love you, Itachi."

"Love you too." Itachi sounded aggregated.

"Bye, un."

_Click._ The now familiar thought ran through Deidara's mind again after hearing the sound of Itachi's phone shutting without a goodbye.

'He hates me…'

:--:

Finally getting to the door of the apartment, Deidara pressed in the code he knew so well now.

"Itachi!" He called throughout the apartment happily. "I'm home, Love!"

No answer.

He slipped his shoes off and dropped his bag on the couch, starting to look through the place.

"Itachi?" He called loudly again then felt two hands wrap around him, trapping his arms at his sides.

"Oh! Hi love." Deidara exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello, Deidara.." Itachi spoke in a quiet, refined voice. Deidara tried to turn around, tried to move his arms out of Itachi's grasp. The hug from behind held firm.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Deidara said, still in a light-hearted voice.

"You came home late. _Again._"

"But, I told you I was going to." A confused tone made its way through the blonde's answer.

"Doesn't matter." Itachi said, moving the hair away from Deidara's neck, biting the skin gently.

"Nnn.. Itachi, un.. c-can I not just relax first? I haven't been home for five minutes, un." Deidara still thought Itachi was just messing around and would let him go.

"Do you even love me anymore?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Deidara let out a giggle. "Of course, I love you, un! You're my life, Ita."

"Then why do you stay late at work? It's to avoid me, isn't it."

"No, that's not it at all, un! You know the project I'm working on; you know how complicated it is and how big a part I have in it, un. I have to stay."

"You don't even care anymore." Itachi said, his tone not changing a bit.

"Itachi, what's gotten into you, hm? Let me go… I can show you I still love you, un." Deidara said the last phrase in a suggestive tone, hoping to convince Itachi to release him.

"No. You won't. You'll just go off and work some more." Itachi hugged him more, but bit him again, harder in the same place.

"Itachi! I promise I won't… Ow… Ita, un… T-that's starting to hurt…" Deidara could feel the bite on his neck causing more pain than usual. Itachi was a really gentle lover, but he wasn't following his usual habits right now.

Then, he made the mistake of trying to pull away.

"See? You want to get away from me. You don't love me." Itachi said in an accusing tone.

Deidara finally thought this was getting ridiculous. He dropped his cheerful tone, and started to struggle, trying to pull Itachi's wrists off of his waist.

"Itachi, what the hell is wrong? Why are you acting like this, un?!"

"You. Don't. Love. Me." Itachi said slowly, fighting back against the pressure trying to get his wrists off of the blonde.

"Stop this! You're being ridiculous, un." Finally, Deidara broke out of the grasp Itachi had on him.

Deidara turned around to face him, then leaned in and kisses him softly.

"I love you. I always have, un; I always will."

Itachi grabbed the blonde's wrists, moving them to the closest wall and pressing Deidara against it, roughly.

"Don't lie to me."

This really surprised Deidara. "I'm not lying, love! I would never lie about this, un!" He was starting to get concerned. He had come home late, that's all! What in the world could have Itachi in this kind of mood?

Itachi just let go, a brooding look falling over his expression as he made his way to the library he loved to sit in. Deidara tried to follow, attempted to grab his hand, but Itachi pulled away and shut the door before Deidara could retaliate.

"Itachi.. I'm sorry, un! Itachi.. Please… Don't be like this.. Please? Itachi…"

He got no answer, no acceptance, throughout his whole begging sequence. What had he done?!

That night, Itachi came to bed around two o'clock AM. Deidara had fallen asleep many hours before that. He woke up a little, feeling Itachi wrap a secure arm around his waist.

_'Un… Everything's okay…'_ He thought, before falling back asleep and cuddling into Itachi's warm embrace.

:--:

The next few months went the same way— ups and downs, some nights they would be like they used to be- happy, passionate, and loving, but the other nights were nights where Itachi just spent hours upon end in the library and Deidara would fall asleep alone. Every time, Itachi would show up in bed later, gently hugging Deidara and falling asleep as well.

Finally, one particular Friday night it seemed as if Deidara just snapped.

He had come home early because the project had been finished about two weeks ago and he hadn't even had to go to work most days, it was such a success.

He even fixed dinner, so Itachi wouldn't have to when he came home at the normal time.

"Itachi! I'm glad you're home! I fixed your favorite, un." Deidara said, pouring the last bit of rice into the bowl on the table as he heard the door open.

"It looks great, Deidara. Really does." Itachi said, smiling.

"Thanks, un. C'mon, let's eat." Deidara said, throwing the dishtowel onto the counter by the sink.

They ate, just talking about how each other's days went.

Deidara got up, pulling a bag from the fridge. "I got dango for us, un." He said, smiling brightly as he got a plate out and laid a few sticks of the sweet rice balls onto it.

Itachi took one, smiling back and gently kissed his lover on the lips, before wrapping his tongue around the rice ball, pulling it off of the wooden stick into his mouth.

"I start a new project from an idea I came up with on Monday, un." Deidara always loved sharing his ideas with Itachi.

Itachi laughed, thinking Deidara was kidding. "You start these just to get away from me, don't you?" He smirked, shaking his head.

"Of course not! I can't help it, being the team leader, un. Why do you always think these things?" He answered, cocking his head to the side a bit, finding it odd that Itachi would bring this up for about the third time that week.

This was bound to lead to an argument. Itachi just wouldn't drop it- ever. And then the argument would be a constant "I love you, love me not" fight.

"You really do. You never want to spend time with me, and you always want to just come home, unwind and then go to bed. You don't even care. You never did."

This offended Deidara. "Itachi, love, how can you say that? I just fixed dinner, knowing it was your favorite, un. And- and never caring? I've always cared about you, un! Why would I move in with you after four months? Why would I make sure my schedule worked around yours, un? I love you. You're my life."

Itachi still wasn't buying it, and was making his way to the library again when Deidara grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"No escaping this time, un. Why? Tell me why you believe it's me that doesn't love you?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Itachi said aggravated, yanking his wrist out of Deidara's grasp. The blonde had never heard Itachi use that much of a tone with him. This had to stop.

"What I mean, Itachi, is you're the one backing out of conversations with me. You're the one always getting mad because I have brilliant ideas at work and maybe have to stay late a couple nights, un. And it's not even that late!" Deidara was getting angrier by the second. This was just not fair. "You know, if you look at it from my view point, it seems like you're the one who doesn't care about me, un!"

"How dare you say that! Deidara, you're unbelievable! Don't bother me with this. I love you. Let that be enough!" Itachi raised his voice, fueling the argument between them.

"No! No, damnit! That _won't_ be enough, un! If you can't show me that you love me by wanting to spend time with me instead of those fucking books in that library of yours, then you _don't_ love me, un! You don't love me one bit!"

"Shut up." Itachi said, finally turning around and heading toward the library he always sought refuge in.

This had happened several times this month- it wasn't abnormal. This was, though, the first time Deidara actually had the thought of leaving.

"Fuck you, Itachi. Fuck you, and your damn emotional problems! They're not my fault and I'm leaving! Don't expect me home early either, un!" Deidara yelled in a fit of anger as Itachi slammed the door to the library. He had to get out of the house- had to go somewhere where Itachi's mood swings didn't kill any happy feeling within a four million mile radius.

Grabbing his wallet off of the table by the door, Deidara wrenched the door open, walking quickly down the hallway to the elevator.

_'Where to go, un?'_ He thought, but then remembered a new place his other friend at work had told him about.

_"Hey, Deidara-kun! I uncovered this new spot to hang out at on the weekends, if you're interested." He had said.  
"Oh yeah, uh? Where?"_ Now, Deidara thought it sounded better just to go alone- a new place where no one knew whether he was single or not or what problems he had. Sounded like the best option to him, at the moment.

"It's a new host club styled place that opened up. I forget what it's called, but it's really great and it's the hottest gay bar in Tokyo at the moment."

"Hm.. That sounds pretty cool. Maybe I'll go check it out sometime with Itachi."

"Yeah. You both would have a great time."

Both.

Quickly coming to a map posted on the street, he looked up all of the clubs.

_'There's Sky bar, Tantra, Poison, Oasis, Spin's, The Wave… I know all of these.'_ Then he spotted the new one. _'The Room… That must be it.'_ Reading the address, he wrote it down on his hand and found the closest subway station.

Arriving at The Room, he was already feeling in a lighter mood. The hallway leading to The Room had an underground entrance, with lights that reflected off of little mirrors, stuck haphazardly in the walls. It was an awesome effect. The bass vibrated through the whole club, dancers mingling throughout the party, and glasses clinking with laughter to follow.

Deidara felt a smile creep onto his face, as all of the angry thoughts about Itachi were pushed away into a dormant part of his memory. None of that mattered now.  
Getting into the party, he danced with people and let go of all the tension that had built up that night. A red head was dancing with him at the moment. They seemed to move perfectly with one another, the man's hand trailing Deidara's side as the song ended.

"Wanna get a drink?" The red headed guy said, pulling Deidara off of the dance floor.

"Sure, un!" Deidara said loudly, over the new song that had come on.

"Name's Sasori." The man said with a smile, ordering two drinks for them as they stood by the bar.

"I'm Deidara, un." He introduced himself- taking the drink Sasori had offered him.

"It was great dancing with you." Sasori remarked, taking a sip of his beverage.

"Yeah, same to you, un." Deidara said, laughing a little at the compliment and smiling flirtatiously. "So what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm an artist. I take commissions and have a gallery up in the Shinjuku district."

"Really? That's really awesome. I guess you could say I'm an artist too, un. I'm a pyro-engineer. I come up with new ideas for fireworks and the like. All of the festivals held here in Tokyo usually feature our newest ideas, un." Deidara explained, feeling really comfortable talking with Sasori, for some reason. Itachi really didn't cross his mind more that once or twice.

"That's cool. I go to a bunch of festivals. I have to say, the firework shows are pretty amazing."

"Thanks, un." Deidara said, smiling.

They talked more, letting a few songs go by. The more they chatted, the more they learned about each other, and the more Deidara began to like Sasori.

"Can I see your phone?" Sasori asked.

"Sure, un." Deidara handed his phone over to the other.

Typing his number in and saving it, he handed it back. "Call me sometime."

Deidara thought the forwardness of the gesture was really cute. "Definitely, un." He said, smiling brightly. Sasori returned the smile.

They danced until about three AM but then had to part ways. Deidara was finally beginning to remember that Itachi was probably waiting for him back home.

:--:

Getting back to their apartment, Deidara slipped in, seeing all of the lights off.

Itachi had obviously already gone to bed. Deidara needed a shower- he probably smelled like Sasori's cologne- which was really, really yummy smelling. He hated to wash it off, but felt like Itachi would know immediately if he got into bed as is.  
Quickly showering, he opened the bedroom door quietly, to find Itachi sleeping lightly.

"You're home." He mumbled, sitting up.

"Yeah… I'm home, un." Deidara said warily, wondering what mood Itachi was in.

Itachi pulled the covers back on Deidara's side, motioning for him to get in bed with him. Deidara obliged, crawling into bed and felt Itachi's arm encircle his waist.

"You showered?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, un. It was raining when I got home." He lied, hoping Itachi had been asleep for a while.

"Oh. You and your hair…" Itachi said fondly, cuddling into Deidara warmly.

"Yeah… un." Deidara remarked feeling a little guilty but falling asleep with a certain person on his mind- and it wasn't Itachi.

**AN: So… yeah- quite the little problems/drama popping up in this story. Hope you guys like it so far!**

So the Shinjuku district was some district on a map in Tokyo close to the Harajuku district. I have no clue if art galleries are there; I'm sorry! I've never been to Japan. And the Pyro-engineer? Don't know if that's a real career but if it were, I'm sure my best friend would love to major in it! Haha

Tell me what you think with a review?? Please? They encourage me to write and help me with working out plot lines and drama. Please and thank you!


	3. The First Time

Threat [Chapter 3]

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**I know it seems like I've got AWOL, but I promise! It was only a hiatus! Now spring break will be here in 2 days and I'm already up and writing again. Chapters 4 and 5 of this story are already written as well.**

**So it seems like peoples like this story. This is good! I love how many views I'm getting ^_^ and thanks so much to everyone who have left reviews. You guys keep me going!**

**Okay, well anyway, here is Chapter 3, the newest installment of the ItaxDeixSaso fanfiction, Threat.**

_I remember everything that happened back then, Itachi… Every little thing, un… Why did you have to hurt me so badly..? You stole my heart and then destroyed it beyond repair…_

_I just wonder, un… Did you know that you were doing that? …Was it on purpose? I just can't seem to believe that you would mean to do that… You just don't seem to be the cruel type, un… Or, at least you didn't back then…_

:--:

Deidara peeked an eye open, seeing the sunlight flood through the dark teak wood blinds in little golden strips. It was morning again…

He woke up a little more and last night's events started to trickle back to his memory. _'Sasori…'_ A small smile graced his lips but then he felt the guilt wash over him. What was he doing?? He loved Itachi… didn't he?

The blonde rolled over in his lover's caring hug around his waist to gaze at his still sleeping form. The warm feeling came back into his heart at he gazed at his calm, peaceful expression as he slept.

Yes, he did love Itachi... With all his heart. How could he love anyone else? Itachi was his everything. He always would be.

The raven started to stir, squeezing Deidara's waist reassuringly and then snuggling into the covers a little more before opening his eyes a fraction.

"Morning…" He said in a sleepy voice with a lazy smile.

"Good morning, Love.." Deidara replied, returning the soft smile.

"Hn…" Itachi said, pulling Deidara closer and cuddling into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I love you… know that?" Itachi said in that loving tone that made his blonde's heart melt.

"I love you too, 'Tachi, un…" A little part of Deidara thought back to how last night went- what had caused him to leave, but he shoved that little part away. Today was a new day… Today would be a good day.

"Mmm… That's good…" Itachi said, a small smile gracing his lips for a second.

Itachi let out a small chuckle and kissed Deidara's shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"You should take a shower before bed more often… Your smell turns me on…" Itachi's dark eyes flashed up to Deidara's blue ones with a smirking expression.

Deidara laughs softly, surprised that Itachi would say something like that. "…Really, un?"

"Mm… yeah…" Itachi scooted a little closer, moving his leg over Deidara's, letting him feel his erection on his thigh.

Deidara shyly smiled, as if he would blush and then looked at Itachi coyly, leaning closer. "Well… I don't have work today…" He said suggestively.

"Perfect…" Itachi said, rolling them over a little so he was now straddling Deidara. Their faces were less than an inch away from each other as they looked into contrasting eyes.

The blonde felt Itachi running his hands along his sides, up and down slowly before slipping them under his shirt and starting to push the material up, stroking Deidara's soft skin along the way.

They're gazes were locked together until finally, Itachi connected their lips, brushing his against the blonde's teasingly at first. Deidara took gentle fistfuls of his long, onyx hair and pulled him closer though, surrendering his mouth for Itachi's taking.

The raven slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, curling it around the warm muscle, wrestling with it playfully. Deidara let out a small moan when Itachi's hand undid the drawstring on his pajama pants, sucking on his tongue lightly.

Pulling back from the kiss for a moment, Itachi trailed the soft caresses to Deidara's neck and pulled lightly on his hair, tipping his head back and began to leave small love bites over the porcelain skin.

"I-itachi… Mmh…" Deidara's vision had clouded over with lust as he felt the small nips and licks. He absolutely loved when Itachi did that… And Itachi knew it all too well.

"Mmm.." Itachi replied, picking a spot and sucking on it tenderly, knowing that a small purple mark was beginning to form because of his actions. The blonde always loved looking at the colored marks a day or two after. They were reminders.

Deidara breathed out softly, gently slipping his hand into Itachi's pants after undoing the two buttons from the loose cotton. He deftly took a soft grip around Itachi's erection, slowly moving his hand back and forth.

This caused the raven to groan softly, biting down a little more into the mark before pulling back and looking at it, gently pressing his hips forward, toward Deidara's teasing grip.

"It's a dark one…" He said, smiling a little, knowing that would make Deidara happy.

"Perfect…" Deidara said in a sultry, lustful tone as his fingertips flitted gently to Itachi's upper thighs in teasing little brushes before running his hand upward to Itachi's pre-exposed chest. He never slept with a shirt on.

Itachi let out a barely audible groan and kissed Deidara again, this one more passionate, filled with how much he wanted his blonde. His hand slipped lower, around Deidara's back as he ran a finger under the waistband of his pants, into the little groove that started where Deidara's cheeks formed. He was teasing him to no end, but he knew that already.

Deidara bit his lip lightly and pushed his hips up a little, wanting Itachi's hand further. "Itachi…" He said in a little above a whisper.

"..Yes, my love?" The raven replied with a glorious smirk. He never could get enough of watching Deidara like this.

"Please Itachi… I want you…"

Itachi connected their lips and slipped Deidara's sleep pants down his hips as the blonde successfully kicked them off afterwards. The kisses began to be deeper, Itachi dipping his tongue into Deidara's mouth and rubbing it against the blonde's tongue.

Now Deidara pulled on Itachi's pants, slipping them off just as they had done before. Itachi leaned in, brushing their erections together and grinding their hips just as they had done the night they had met on the dance floor.

Deidara let out a soft moan, arching his back a little and letting Itachi's name slip from his vocal cords.

"Mmm… You're so beautiful like this, Dei…" Itachi remarked as he took a small grip around Deidara's erection, kissing down to his chest and teasing a nipple before taking it into his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Deidara writhed and his breath grew a little rougher as he took in every sensation Itachi was giving him.

"I….am…?" He said sweetly between airy moans and his eyes glanced down to Itachi.

"Mmhm…" Itachi assured him, moving lower and running his tongue teasingly around Deidara's belly button.

"Mmph… L-lower, Ita…" Deidara wanted him so badly right now. Last night didn't matter. Today was a much better day…

Itachi did as was suggested and went lower, licking the head of his blonde's erection before taking a little into his mouth, his tongue swirling soft patterns over the skin.

"Ahh-h…." Deidara moaned softly, helplessly bucking his hips up gently toward the new heat. His hands took small, little fistfuls of the blankets so he wouldn't grab Itachi's hair.

He took more in, giving Deidara what his body was begging for and began to start a rhythm, moving back and forth slowly.

"Yes… ah… Itachi…" This encouraged him to take more in, sucking lightly.

Deidara's breath had turned into soft panting as he rolled his hips with Itachi's movement. "I-ita… Stop... I don't want to until… you know…" Deidara had always been the one in the relationship to shy away from actually saying things like that.

Itachi pulled his mouth away slowly with one last suck and kissed back up to Deidara's chest. "You mean… you don't want to have an orgasm until I'm in you…? Hmm?" A small smirk took over his lips as he flashed his eyes up to Deidara's azure ones.

"Y-yes… That's what I meant…" Deidara said, pulling Itachi up to him gently.

Itachi connected their lips as he reached into the bedside table, getting the tube of clear liquid they would need. He poured a little on his fingers, rubbing them together and covering them well as they kissed. Then he slipped them in between Deidara's legs, teasingly rubbing the tip of a finger on Deidara's highest part of his inner thigh, towards the rear. The blonde breathed out softly and spread his legs wider, giving Itachi access to want was desired.

Running a finger around Deidara's entrance, Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear, "I love you…" and then slipped it in slowly as his blonde gasped softly and a groan slipped from his throat as he adjusted.

"Aghh… I-… I love you too…" Sasori had just flashed into his mind. _'This is wrong… I can't think about him… He doesn't mean anything to me… Not right now, at least….'_

Another finger slipped in and he moaned in accord, feeling the stretch, knowing that feeling would burn within him when Itachi fully entered.

Itachi curled his fingers forward a little, rubbing the tips over Deidara's prostate. "Ah!.. R-right there…" Deidara said as he pushed his hips farther toward Itachi's fingers.

Feeling Itachi slip a third one in, stroking his prostate repeatedly, Deidara felt his erection throb with need.

"I'm.. ready, Ita… please.."

Itachi kissed him on the lips, pouring more of the liquid into his hand and slicking himself down. Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist, pulling them closer to each other as Itachi lifted one of Deidara's legs and put it over his shoulder, positioned himself at his blonde's entrance. Deidara gasped softly and locked eyes with Itachi, loving this part the most.

"Do it…" He said in a seductive, submissive tone. Itachi pushed in really slowly, up to the hilt as Deidara moaned helplessly, arching his back and letting all of his muscles tense as Itachi entered him. His breath was back to panting and he deemed that the best feeling in the world in his mind.

When Itachi was in up to the hilt, he stopped, letting his lover adjust to the feeling and took his hand, lacing his fingers with Deidara's on the bed, his eyes still connected with the enchanting crystal blue ones below him.

Deidara nodded softly, pushing his hips to Itachi's in affirmation. As Itachi started to move, Deidara sunk into the sheets, pulling Itachi closer still.

"Mmh… Itachi…" He moaned softly next to Itachi's ear.

Their rhythm slowly built up faster and faster, their breath mingling together in kisses and licks, the soft panting sounds echoing through the bedroom between Deidara's helpless moans.

As Deidara felt himself get closer, he squeezed Itachi's hand gently, arching his back into Itachi, increasing their friction together.

"I-itachi… I'm… I'm gonna.. oh god…" Deidara gasped, feeling as if he was right on the edge of the cliff, about to fall into his climax.

Itachi's other hand slipped between them, taking a grip around Deidara, his hand still slick with the liquid he had used and started to move back and forth in time with his deep, rapid thrusts.

"Ahhh… Oh god… ah, ahh…. ah!" Deidara's eyes shut tightly and his back arched even more as he released between them, breathlessly calling out Itachi's name as he orgasmed.

Itachi felt Deidara's inner muscles tense, bringing him over the edge as well, releasing inside of his blonde with a small, equally breathless groan.

Itachi nearly collapsed on Deidara but used the last of his energy to pull out gently, moving over to Deidara's side and laying down, trying to catch his breath.

Deidara's eyes were dazed as he turned to look at itachi with a soft gaze. "Un…" He said cutely, with a small smile.

Itachi laughed softly and kissed Deidara, running his thumb across the blonde's cheek lovingly.

Laying together, Deidara rolled to cuddle by Itachi's side.

"So… Where'd you run off to last night?" Itachi said in passing.

This caught Deidara off guard and all of the memories from last night flooded back. He had Sasori's number in his cell phone, even…

"Oh… I just rode the subway over to the Shinjuku district…" He remembered that's where Sasori lived. So he wasn't telling Itachi a full on lie, right?

"Art?" Itachi said, a little surprised. "I didn't think the art galleries would be open that late." He remarked easily.

"Yeah… I guess some artists just never sleep. I just walked there for a little while and then came back home."

"Oh… Hm, alright.." Itachi said, as if ending the conversation about it.

'…_No apology, Itachi?'_ Deidara thought, slightly confused and a little hurt as well. It was as if he didn't care that Deidara left because of him…

His mind had gotten back to Sasori. He wondered what his apartment was like, or if he lived in his studio.

"Hey, un… I'm going to go shower…" Deidara said, kissing Itachi on the lips softly.

"Mmk.." Itachi said, still in that 'couldn't care less' tone. Was something or someone on his mind too?

The blonde got up out of bed slowly, slipping on his sleeping pants again, walking to the bathroom that connected off of the bedroom.

Itachi looked at the time. It was around eleven in the morning. Then the phone rang. Getting up, he threw on some boxers and went to the kitchen, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey, Itachi." It was one of his close friends that he and Deidara usually met at the clubs they went to some nights.

"Hey, Rin, what's up?" He said.

"You sound cheerful, Itachi." She remarked in what seemed to be a surprised tone.

"Oh, um, yeah." Itachi said before a small laugh. "I had a good morning…" He remarked, a small smile flitting across his lips.

"Oh.. well, that's good. But I'm sorry, though. Really… I thought you were pretty crazy about him..." Rin's voice took on a sad tone.

"..What?" Itachi said, purely confused. What in the world was Rin talking about?

"Deidara… I just thought—I'm just sorry that's all. You two seemed really close… I just hate that you broke up. What happened?"

"Uh, Rin, we didn't break up. He's in the shower room right now after a morning with me… What are you talking about us breaking up for??"

Rin's end went silent as if she had made a huge mistake.

"Uhm… N-no reason, Itachi. Look. I gotta go, okay?"

"Rin, what the hell??" Itachi felt pretty pissed that she would leave just after saying something like that.

"I'll tell you later, just gotta go right now. Mmbye!" She said, and then the resounding click met Itachi's ear.

He hung up the phone, staring at it for a minute as if he was commanding her to call back and explain.

Just then, Deidara got out of the shower, toweling dry his hair and then wrapping the fluffy terry-cloth around his waist, walking into the bedroom.

Itachi was there waiting.

Deidara looked at him and smiled. He had successfully cleared his head while in the shower. He would delete Sasori's number as soon as he got the chance.

Itachi didn't return the smile. "I just got a call from Rin." His tone was a little confused, but overall blank.

"Oh, how is she? …Did something happen, un?"

"I don't know, Deidara, did something happen?"

This caused Deidara to pause as he was getting dressed and look at Itachi. "What are you talking about?"

"She called to tell me that she was sorry that we had broken up." Itachi said, wondering if that would give Deidara any clue.

"…We didn't break up though, un." Deidara said, but his voice was uncertain.

'…_Could Rin have been at The Room last night??? …Could she have seen me with Sasori, un??? Oh no… what if she did??' _He thought to himself, turning away to dress so that Itachi wouldn't see the flitting expressions of worry and confusion run across his eyes.

"No, we didn't." Itachi said, walking over to where Deidara was dressing, putting a hand on his blonde's shoulder, turning him to face his eyes.

"Where were you last night?" Itachi's eyebrow raised curiously.

"I already told you, un… I just looked at art, that's all." _'Yeah… Sasori could have been art… He was perfect enough….' _The thought bothered him even more. This was not going to turn out well.

"Why don't I believe that?" Itachi pointed out.

Deidara's eyes met his, looking hurt. "Maybe because you don't trust me like you should, un…"

"Well then why do I feel like there's a reason why I shouldn't trust you? Because you're lying to me right now?"

"No, un, I'm not lying!" _'Yes, I am…' _

"Where were you? That's all I want to know, Deidara."

"Damnit, Itachi. I told you. It's your problem that you don't believe your own boyfriend." Deidara said, grabbing a shirt and starting to walk out of the bedroom.

Itachi grabbed his wrist, stopping him and pulling him back a little roughly. "You're giving me reason to not believe you. Tell me, if you went to only look at art last night, why did Rin think we weren't together anymore? Hmm, Dei?"

Deidara absolutely hated when Itachi got rough like this. It wasn't like him… "I don't know! Maybe you got drunk and called her? Anything could have happened." He knew it was a pretty good lie, but he was really starting to feel sick about all of this.

"You know I only drink when we go to clubs with friends. The only explanation I can think of –that you wouldn't tell me— was that you were with someone. A friend I don't know, maybe?"

"No! I wasn't." Deidara said, pulling his wrist out of Itachi's grip. "You and I have the same friends."

"My point, Deidara. Who were you with?" Itachi jabbed the question at him, taking a small step toward him and locking eyes.

Deidara seemed to shrink under his gaze. _'Sasori…' _"I wasn't. With anyone, Itachi.." He said as clearly as he could. _'Just please believe me… I won't see him again…. I swear….'_

"Liar.." Itachi seethed, glaring at Deidara now. He could always tell when someone was lying.

"Itachi… I'm not lying… please, I'm not… I wasn't _with_ him…" Deidara tried to give him more of the truth.

"So there was a guy. You were lying to me…" Itachi clenched his fists at his sides as he felt his rage build up.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who was he? Who were you with, Deidara?" He asked these questions in more of a demand than inquiry.

Deidara took a step back, feeling fear ripple through him as he felt his back hit the wall. Itachi had him trapped.

"H-his name was… Sasori, un.." He said, looking away, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. No one you love was supposed to make you feel trapped… He knew that much…

"You _lying_ whore." Itachi snapped, shoving Deidara back against the wall harshly, leaning in. "Don't you ever see him again... You love **me**. Got it?"

'_Whore….' _The word resounded in Deidara's mind as two tears slipped from the rims of his eyes.

"Y-yes, Itachi…" He just wanted to get away right now. Itachi was scaring him. Now he wished he would just retreat to his library… Deidara hated violence.

Itachi let him go, still fuming. He wanted to hit him… To do something to make Deidara see that he couldn't love anyone else. That it would be impossible to. He went into his library, slamming the doors closed.

Deidara slid down the wall into a sitting position, still shaken, letting the tears spill out. He had never been scared of Itachi before now.

After letting all of the tears spill from his eyes, Deidara crawled over to his jeans on the chair where he had left them last night. He grabbed his cell phone out of the pocket and surfed through his contact file.

'_Sasori…'_ He read the name over and over, then finally clicked the little selection, sending Sasori a message.

"_**Hey, it's Deidara from last night. …You wanna get together today? If you're not busy." **_

He pressed send and watched as the little loading bar filled up before 'Sending Complete' popped up on the screen.

'_Yeah, Deidara… That was really deleting his number…'_ He thought to himself.

**AN: Please don't forget to review!!! Feedback from you guys helps me know how well it's going! Pretty please ^_^**


	4. Room of Love

Threat

**AN: Alright, well here's a sweet chapter for you. And yes, I know this chapter might be a little wordy with the descriptions and such, but I had to set the mood.**

**Hope you enjoy, none the less!**

**:--:**

_Itachi… I wonder if you have any idea what a memory mark you left on me that day… The first day I realized that I was scared of my own lover…_

_It's not supposed to be that way, is it? No… I don't think it is. _

_If you could have only seen what you were doing to me… Would you have treated me differently?_

:--:

Sitting on the floor for about a minute, wiping away the last remnants of tears, he felt the phone vibrate in his hand. Flipping it open, he read Sasori's reply.

"_**I'd love to. When can you be ready? If you want, I could show you my gallery."**_

Deidara's heart skipped a beat. See Sasori's work? His personal art gallery? Yeah… that would be the best thing in the world….

He sent a message back:

"_**I'll be on the train in about 20 minutes. Meet me at the Shinjuku stop?"**_

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. _'Shit..'_ He said, seeing the purple mark from this morning. He'd just have to wear a shirt with a collar, that's all…

His phone vibrated again.

"_**Definitely. See you soon~"**_

Deidara felt his stomach do a little flip-flop when he saw the squiggle at the end. _'Oh dear…'_ He said, trying to force the little smile from his lips but failing. It stayed there all while he got ready.

Finally slipping on his shoes at the door, he looked around the apartment. Itachi must still be in the library.

'_The least I can do is leave a note…'_ Deidara thought to himself, jogging quietly over to the kitchen, grabbing the same notepad and sharpie he had left his number on that first time.

**Going out. ALONE. Be back later.**

–**Dei.**

He wrote this, thinking _'It's the truth. I'm leaving alone. Just… meeting him. Nothing will happen anyway…'_

He left the note on the counter, grabbed his wallet from the table by the door and walked out of the apartment.

Getting on the subway train, he caught a few people looking at him—both women and men, but no one too striking caught his eye. He was used to people checking him out. He didn't take his looks for granted like some.

It was about a fifteen minute ride to the district stop he was meeting Sasori at. The doors opened and he walked onto the platform and he was glad this subway wasn't crowded. His eyes found the redhead, leaning against the wall a little ways down. A smile immediately graced his lips.

Walking over to him, he leaned against the wall too, the smile becoming a smirk.

Sasori came out of his trance like stare, smiling. "Hey Deidara." He said, turning to him.

Deidara smiled and hugged him. "Hey Sasori, un. What were you thinking about so seriously up against this wall?" He laughed lightly at the teasing remark.

"Hm… Nothing, actually. I tend to have that dead stare habit." Sasori replied, his laughter joining the blonde's.

"Oh, well that's okay." Deidara gave him a cute smile and leaned in a little, subconsciously. "So, un… Today I get to see art?" He asked, noticing that he couldn't seem to stop smiling around Sasori. Just like he used to not be able to quit smiling around Itachi…

"Yes, today you get to see my glorious studio." Sasori chuckled. "I just hope it doesn't disappoint you." He said, smiling and starting to walk down the platform with Deidara in tow.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't, un." He assured, walking with him.

They chatted aimlessly about little things as they walked away from the underground train station through streets filled with all types of artists and their masterpieces. Turn after turn in the road brought along more color and diversity.

"Wow, I've never been to this part of town, but it's amazing, un!" Deidara said, not being able to stop looking around. Everything was amazing here. Every person seemed be so different from the next.

"Yeah, it's a pretty great place to live. People have tolerance for almost anything here. It's the best." Sasori said as they turned the corner again. "Well, this is me." Sasori said, turning toward a tall building, maybe five or six floors high.

Each brick seemed to be painted a different shade of green. "Whoa, un…. That's so cool!" Deidara exclaimed, taken aback by how neat the building looked. It was like a big square tree.

Sasori smiled and laughed. "Yeah, it's actually to make fun of the genetically altered square watermelons. People here are mostly the organic type. Come on, let's go up. My studio's on the floor above my place." He said, taking Deidara's hand and walking through the lobby.

All different kinds of art were displayed along the walls and statues were in every corner. Even the lamps and lights were artistically decorated.

"This is so cool…" Deidara said in passing as they walked up to the elevator doors.

Sasori pressed the button to floor 3 as the doors closed. "My place is the 2nd floor, but I rented out the 3rd floor as well to turn it into a studio. I didn't want to have to run from one end of the city to another when I got random inspiration in the middle of the night. But I still wanted to keep my work separate from my home." He explained and Deidara nodded, taking in all of the signs on the bulletin board on one wall.

"You're a sculptor and a painter?" He asked after seeing a little advertisement for a showing in Sasori's studio next week.

"Yeah." Sasori said, smiling. "My talents are kind of deviant. Well, at least the sculpting. I carve puppets, I guess you could say. Just still-life, accurate sized people out of oak, basically. I guess you could say it's like a wax museum but without the creepiness." He assured, smiling at Deidara.

"Wow.. Your gallery sounds so cool. I can't wait to see it." The blonde said as they walked to the door of the studio.

Sasori opened the door, saying "Well, here it is."

Deidara looked in, excited to see the art that this amazing person created. The walls and floor were black and there were colorful, very realistic paintings aligning the walls, lit by well positioned lights. The whole floor looked like it had been divided into little rooms.

"Each little section has a different theme." Sasori explained as they walked into the first little cubicle. Deidara noticed the walls were actually moveable, made out of stable padding from floor to ceiling. _'When there's a new showing, Sasori must arrange the rooms differently to fit the art.'_ He thought to himself, noting how efficient Sasori was.

He was getting the feeling that Sasori was very organized when it came to his life. Deidara smiled, knowing he really wasn't. Fireworks were never organized.

The first room was a nature theme. Deidara's eyes immediately zoned in on the sculpture in the middle of the room. It was absolutely breathtaking!

A man and a woman were holding hands and the woman was leaning in intimately. They were unclothed, but covered modestly with all types of realistic looking flowers and leaves. They're hair was made of what looked like vines of ivy and willow branches, the woman's hair having little cherry blossom flowers blended in.

The paintings on the walls were different, some being of actual places around Tokyo that Deidara recognized, and other looking more like a fantasy design.

"Sasori, these look amazing… Like real people and things!" He said, turning to where Sasori was standing a little ways back, just enjoying Deidara's curious gazes at the different pieces of art.

"I'm glad you like them." Sasori said with a smile, walking over and taking his hand again, leading him to the next room.

It was more of a solemn theme. "This is always either people's favorite or their least favorite. But I felt that it was important to have a room like this…" He said as Deidara looked at all of the sad themes like death, hospitals, and wars. There was even a holocaust themed portrait of a little girl.

The wooden sculpture was of two men, back to back with wounds on their arms and legs, in old samurai warrior garb, katana in both hands that looked to be dripping with blood. The most striking part though, were their expressions. Deidara had never seen someone look so guilty. They looked like they hated themselves for what they had done.

"This room is so beautiful… Sad, but absolutely beautiful, un…" He remarked, still looking at all of the portraits.

Sasori nodded and smiled softly, looking at the paintings on the walls as well.

They went from room to room, seeing themes of food, children, peace and aid, then the next room's theme: Love.

The paintings on the wall ranged from a simple picture of two hands intertwined to the most complex kisses and love scenes, all extremely well done and beautiful in their own unique ways.

Deidara's eyes then fell upon the scene before him: the two wooden sculptures.

One was a very feminine looking male, the other a masculine one. They were intertwined in a deep kiss, the effeminate man's head tilted with his seme's hand gently on his neck. They were unclothed, with the uke sitting on his seme's lap, mid-thrust. There was such pleasure etched into every stroke of their expressions and it looked perfect. Absolutely no flaw could be seen.

Deidara's eyes slowly met Sasori's. "Sasori… it's perfect, un." He said, his voice subdued in awe.

A warm smile graced Sasori's lips as he took Deidara's hand. "So are you…" He said, his warm auburn eyes meeting the blonde's sparkling blue ones.

A blush tinted Deidara's cheeks as he seemed to melt within Sasori's gaze. The redhead leaned in closer, only breaking their locked eyes to gently glance down to Deidara's lips, then back up to his eyes.

The blonde smelled his cologne again, the same as the night before. It seemed to set a spell over him. It was a softer, forestier scent, and it seemed like Deidara could get drunk on it, it smelled so good.

'_Kiss him…'_ Deidara thought to himself, ignoring the part of him that was screaming Itachi's name.

The blonde leaned in as well, their faces less than an inch apart. Deidara loved how Sasori was taking this slowly- waiting with each step, making sure Deidara wanted this as he did.

Sasori touched his hand gently to Deidara's neck, just as the lovers were doing in the sculpture and then closed his eyes, touching his lips to the blonde's.

Deidara's heart swelled as his lips made contact with Sasori's, so soft and gentle. It felt like everything was right, just then. Everything was _perfect_… His eyes drifted shut and he kissed back gently, turning his head a little to deepen the kiss just like the sculpted figures before them.

They kissed for what seemed like only a second, but forever at the same time. Sasori broke the kiss gently, his gaze returning to Deidara, who opened his eyes slowly, still taken over by the amazing kiss. That had been one of the most special moments he'd ever experienced— the very closest to a fairytale moment, no doubt.

Sasori's touch on Deidara's neck didn't fade away and they still stood close together.

"Sasori…" Deidara said, his conscience now killing him. Sasori must think he's single… When that wasn't the case.

"Yes, Dei?" Sasori answered softly.

Deidara's gaze fell away from Sasori's. "I don't know how to tell you this without causing you to hate me, un…"

Sasori tried to pull his gaze back up to him, but couldn't seem to. "Deidara… What's wrong? Please, tell me.." Sasori was already so attached to the blonde; he couldn't stand anything to bother him.

"Sasori?" He said softly, looking back to him. "I have a lover right now, un… But it's much more complicated than that, and I would explain more if you wanted to hear it, but now I doubt you want to know anything else, un…"

Sasori's brow creased in slight confusion, but more disappointment. "I do want to know… Obviously if you let me kiss you just then, there's something going on that's bothering you about your partner… Am I right?" He was always good at reading situations and the people in them.

Deidara bit his lip lightly and nodded, remembering why he went to The Room in the first place.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha… I'm sure you know of his family and reputation… But his temper… it's gotten worse, un… I can never make him happy anymore unless he wants to be. And…" Deidara's gaze fell away again, feeling ashamed to admit this. "He sometimes gets mad… and scares me, un… He pinned me up against the wall today and told me to never see you again… That I was _his_…"

The blonde's eyes met Sasori's again, seeing the redhead's expression change to sadness. "So he abuses you…" Sasori clarified in a worried tone.

Deidara shook his head slightly. "No… He's never hit me before… It's not like that, un…"

"Deidara," Sasori began, taking his hand again. "There are more ways than just hitting someone to abuse them. You need to understand that… You can't let someone treat you that way."

"He's not always like that, though, Sasori…" Deidara assured him. "Just sometimes… More than usual lately… I think it's because I work late a few days, un… I'm the leader of a team of engineers for the company. It's not like I can help it… But he just gets so angry."

Sasori just stroked Deidara's cheek gently in a loving way. "I don't want to see you hurting like this, Deidara… Even just as friend… I hate to see you like this… He's made you scared to love him."

Deidara nodded and laced their fingers together. "I like spending time with you though… Even though he demanded for me not to, un…"

Sasori looked away with a contemplating expression. "I want to spend time with you as well. He just can't know that, can he?" He asked rhetorically.

Deidara's eyes met his, amazed that Sasori was being so compassionate about all of this. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori, hugging him tightly as if that would take all of his pain away. It seemed like it would.

Sasori kissed him again in a comforting, loving way. Deidara let his mouth open slightly in the kiss, their breath blending together.

Two more hours passed as they looked through the rest of the rooms in the gallery, holding hands and kissing a few times like a new couple.

Deidara felt happier now than he had been in months with Itachi. Like nothing could go wrong…

Sasori walked him back to the subway station when it started to get a little later and they kissed gently before he got on the train.

They planned to see each other again very soon.

:--:

**AN:** **Okay everyone, all together now. **_**"Awww…"**_** Anyway, please review!!! I love, love, love reading what you guys think! It gives me the inspiration I need to continue!**


	5. Endangered

Threat

****

**AN: Hey everyone!! I can't tell you how much I LOVE all the feedback I'm getting for this story! It's great! Thank you so much to everyone who sent in reviews! I love you it, guys!!**

Let's see.. A little warning here: In this chapter, there is a scene that nears rape. Don't read it if you don't want to. You'll be able to tell when it starts.

_That ride back home on the train was one of the first times I felt at ease in a while… Like everything would be okay no matter what._

_But then, when I got home, you shattered that feeling completely, didn't you, Itachi…_

:--:

Deidara arrived home, seeing Itachi in the kitchen.

"Hi, un…" He said shyly, walking into the kitchen, wondering what kind of mood Itachi was in.

"Hi, Dei…" Itachi said, taking Deidara into a hug. The blonde hugged back gently, relaxing a little. "How was your afternoon?" Itachi asked.

"It was alright… I just walked for a while, un." Deidara said. _'Yeah… I walked to and from the train and Sasori's studio… No lies there…see?'_

Itachi nodded, smiling a little. "Feel better?" He asked this as if it was Deidara who had gotten angry instead of him.

"Um, yeah, un… I feel fine now." _'That was a bit of a lie…'_ Deidara could still feel the fear and sadness from earlier leaking back into him. Itachi had really left an impression when he shoved him against the wall like that…

"Good." Itachi said, kissing Deidara on the cheek and busying himself with cleaning up the kitchen a little like he had been doing before Deidara got back.

The evening was fortunately uneventful and they went to bed together peacefully. The next morning went well too as Itachi woke up before Deidara per usual.

Walking into the kitchen, Deidara saw that Itachi had fixed breakfast: rice and eggs. They both always liked to keep breakfasts simple.

"Good morning, un." He said with a smile. "This looks great."

"Morning, Dei." Itachi replied lovingly. "Help yourself. There are probably enough there for 3 more people. You know me and cooking… It was never my best skill."

Deidara laughed lightly and shook his head. Fixing a plate of food, he sat down at the dining bar next to Itachi.

"Sleep well?" Itachi asked, softly smiling.

"Yeah, un… Really well, actually." Deidara replied, smiling softly and beginning to eat. _'I dreamed about Sasori…'_

Finishing breakfast, they went out for a while to shop. Deidara always liked buying new clothes and Itachi didn't mind it either.

After hesitantly letting Itachi spend a ridiculous amount of money on him, they arrived home, walking through the door with their hands full of bags from some of the most expensive stores in Tokyo.

'_Today is a good day…' _Deidara thought to himself, the day's antics returning to his memory.

Itachi had flirted with him all day, being sweet like back when they had first met. He had slipped suggestive clothes into the dressing room when Deidara was trying things on, stuck his hands in Deidara's back pockets as they walked, and kissed him on the cheek or whispered something in his ear that made the blonde blush when only a few people were around.

:--:

It was evening now and they were sitting in the living room. The movie they were just watching on the enormous TV just ended and it was getting late.

Deidara had fallen into a light sleep on Itachi's chest and was murmuring softly.

"…What was that, Dei?" Itachi said a little jokingly as if Deidara was really awake.

He said it again, this time a little clearer. Itachi made out, _"Perfect… -something, something-, Love… -something-, Sasori…"_

Itachi looked down at Deidara, sighing softly.

The blonde started to stir a little, blinking and realizing the movie was over.

"Oh…" He laughed softly. "You must have worn me out shopping, un… I didn't even feel tired when the movie started."

Itachi smiled gently, trying to ignore what Deidara had said unconsciously. He couldn't ignore it though.

"So have you talked to that Sasori guy lately?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

Deidara sat up a bit at the question, looking at him. "No, you told me to stay away from him…. Why do you ask, un?" He said, his brow creasing slightly in confusion. _'Why would Itachi bring this up? We've had such a good day…'_

"No reason, just curious." Itachi said, acting as if he was shrugging off the question.

"Kay, un…"

"Where'd you go yesterday?" He asked.

This caught Deidara as strange. "I told you, I walked around…"

"With who?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"I was alone, un. I told you that in the little note I left… Jeeze, Itachi. Why are you asking me all of this, un? You don't trust me at all, do you?" Deidara was getting mad about how badly Itachi treated him when he got like this.

"You've given me reason not to trust you, Deidara… That's why." Itachi clarified simply. "Any time you get angry, you leave. Now that I've learned what you do when you leave, it makes me wonder."

"…When_**I**_ get angry, un?" Deidara said incredulously. "You hurt me, Itachi. That's why I left! I had to get away for a while. I had to. I didn't meet anyone else." He said. _'I just saw Sasori again..'_

"You didn't meet anyone_ else. _Right. You just saw Sasori. Is that it?"

Deidara stood up, seeing the jealously burn in Itachi's gaze. He was getting mad again. Just like yesterday.

"No, Itachi.. I didn't. I didn't meet him." Deidara shook his head, watching as Itachi stood up as well, walking toward him.

"Itachi… Please." Deidara said as Itachi came up to him, his eyes locked with Deidara's, a calm expression on his face but anger in his eyes.

"Deidara, stop lying to me. Do you not realize this is what makes me mad? If you would just tell me the truth for once… I wouldn't be mad at you."

Deidara looked at him, tilting his head slightly._ 'Can I really believe that, un…?' _He asked himself, wondering if he should really tell him the truth. _'…What would happen then?'_

Taking a chance, Deidara nodded. "Okay, un… Yes… I went to Sasori's art gallery… He invited me, un…"

Itachi's fists clenched at his sides again. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Deidara?" He said, anger edging at his voice.

"I… I thought it would upset you. So I didn't say anything, un…" Deidara said, feeling as if he was walking on the blade of a sword that was just sharpened under his feet.

"You thought it would upset me… And that lying to me wouldn't…?"

"I didn't think you would find out…" Deidara said.

The phone rang. Itachi left to answer it, annoyance etched in his eyes.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Itachi…" It was Rin again.

"Rin. Now's not really a good time.." Itachi said, trying get off the phone with her before saying something that he didn't mean to.

Her words came out in a rush:

"I know… But you wanted to know why I thought you and Deidara broke up. And I'm really sorry for not telling you… I just thought it was a mistake, but now I know it wasn't. I was at _'The Room' _that night; you know- that new club? …And I just saw Deidara there with some redhead."

Itachi listened to her explanation.

"I thought you two had broken up. But then, you know how I live over in the Shinjuku district? Well they were together again yesterday. I just got the nerve to call you. ..Seriously, Itachi. Are you two having problem? What's going on? Are you two still together?"

"…" Itachi at first didn't say anything. Then he spoke quietly. "I have to go, Rin. I'll call you later."

"Ita-"

_Click._

Itachi turned back to Deidara, glaring at him.

"Just tell me this, Deidara. How many times are you going to lie to me? Huh? How many more times?"

Deidara felt confused. "Who was just on the phone?"

"Answer my question!" Itachi demanded.

Deidara stammered. "I- but.. Who—what, un..?" Itachi never raised his voice.

Itachi set the phone on the counter and walked over to Deidara.

"How many times…" He paused, taking the blonde's wrist. "Are you going to lie to me, Deidara?" His eyebrow raised in question.

Deidara tried to pull his wrist away but Itachi held firm. He felt the little blonde hairs on the back of his neck stand up, having an idea of where this was going.

"Itachi, let go of me… Now, un…" Deidara said, trying to pull away again, using his other hand to struggle against Itachi's hold.

"I-itachi, let go… You're hurting my wrist, un!"

"Damnit, answer my question. I'm not letting go." He tugged on his wrist, getting his attention again.

"I just told you the truth… I was with Sasori… Isn't that what you wanted, un??" Deidara said, looking like he was desperately trying to find a way to get away from Itachi.

"What about _'The Room'_? That's where you met him, right? A redhead, if I'm guessing correctly, Deidara.."

The blonde winced as Itachi used his name in a way that seemed as if he was worthless, that his name was a word Itachi hated to say. He was still fighting Itachi's grip, but he couldn't make him let go. Itachi had always overpowered him when it came to strength.

"Who was on the phone..?"

"Someone who doesn't lie to me like a whore. Like _you_ do."

Deidara yanked his hand back, desperate to get away from Itachi.

"I'm not a whore, un! Don't you dare call me that again!" He exclaimed, tears pricking his eyes. Not only did Itachi call him a whore; he made him feel like one too…

"Well you've been acting an awful lot like one, lately, haven't you, Dei?" Itachi said, using his grip on Deidara's wrist to pull him to the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed.

"What, Dei? I didn't hear your answer." Itachi said tauntingly and was on the bed straddling Deidara, pinning his wrists by his head before he could even try to get away.

Deidara panicked. This was the abuse Sasori was talking about… A few of the pictures in the sad section of his gallery flashed to mind… Deidara knew he didn't belong in that room too..

The blonde squirmed and kicked, trying to make Itachi go away. "Ita—… you can't do this to me, un!"

"Why not, _whore_? Shouldn't I start treating you like what you really are??"

"P-please, un… I thought you loved me!" Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill over any second now. Itachi had never talked like this to him… he'd never called him a name like that before…

Itachi grabbed his blonde hair, taking his other hand and hitting Deidara, striking him right across his cheek.

"_**Ah!"**_ Deidara cried, trying to curl away from Itachi, his just-freed hand coming up to touch his cheek. He'd never been hit— by anyone. His vision blurred as salty tears spilled over. His cheek stung badly; it felt like he would die right there. This was abuse… He knew Sasori had been right. He should have never come back.

"I love a guy who doesn't lie to me! You used to never lie to me, did you, Deidara?" Itachi asked rhetorically as he forced Deidara onto his stomach, still straddling him and grinding his hips to the blonde's from behind.

Deidara could feel that Itachi was getting hard and tears leaked from his eyes faster and his voice trembled. "Ita.. y-you can't…. please…. Don't do th-this…. N-not to me…" He shook his head, trying to squirm away, but Itachi had him pinned with a strong grip on his effeminate upper arms.

Holding him down with one hand, Itachi slipped his hand to the waistband of Deidara's pants, yanking them down his hips with a few tugs. His boxers came down next and then Itachi undid the button and zipper on his own pants and pulled his boxers down, pressing his bare shaft to Deidara's rear, letting him feel what it would be like.

This scared Deidara more than anything that had ever happened to him. "Itachi, _don't_!!!" Deidara cried out, sobs starting to slip from his vocal cords. Tears were running down his cheeks as he desperately struggled under Itachi's hold.

Itachi bent over, pressing himself to the blonde and putting weight on him. He spoke in barely above a whisper right next to the blonde's ear. "Deidara… I could hurt you so much right now.. Do you have any idea? I'll do it too… If you _ever_ lie to me again… I'll do it. I swear." He said then got up, zipping his pants back up and walking out of the room.

'_I'll do it…. I'll do it… I swear…'_ Deidara just laid there, slowly pulling his pants back to where they were supposed to be and staring at the ceiling, tears and shivers still affecting his small frame. He was in shock, scared out of his mind. He had almost just been raped… by his own lover.

'_I'll do it… I swear…_' The words wouldn't go away. They echoed in his mind, over and over like a broken record. There was one thing he knew. He needed Sasori—and he needed him right now.

Pulling out his cell phone, he sent Sasori a message with trembling fingers.

"**Sasori… It happened again… Is there any way you can come get me? I need you…"**

It was only thirty seconds after that his cell phone let out the soft ring. Someone was calling him.

Sasori's name and number came up on the caller ID.

"H-hello, un..?" Deidara answered in a trembling voice, feeling horrible.

"Deidara… Are you okay? He hurt you, didn't he… How bad? Are you in danger right now? I'm going over to my friend's to borrow his car. I'll be over there in about ten minutes… Where do you live?"

Deidara let out a small sob and shook his head as if Sasori could see that.

"N-no.. I think I heard him leave.. He's n-not here right now… It's—um.. The Hiroku building over by the high-towns district… I-its… kind of hard to miss…"

"No, no, I know exactly where that is. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bring some stuff with you; you're not coming back tonight. I won't let him get you, I promise. You're safe with me." Sasori sounded as worried as Deidara was scared.

Deidara's tears fell down his cheeks faster. _'I used to be safe with Itachi too… I'm just not, anymore…' _

"O-okay… I'll be in the lobby when you get here…"

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll be there before you know it. Just go get ready. Bye for now." Sasori said, hanging up quickly as Deidara heard a door bell in the background.

Deidara hung up as well, grabbing his messenger bag. Packing in a few things with shaky hands- his hairbrush, toothbrush, pajama pants and a change of clothes for tomorrow-, he went into the entry way, grabbing a pair of spare keys to the apartment and his wallet, stuffing them in the bag as well.

'_Should I leave a note? …No. He'll know where I am.'_

Deidara took a last look in the mirror, trying to make himself look semi-decent. He didn't need anyone in the lobby to see that he was shaken up about anything. They all knew who he was, his lover as well. Petty, high-class people drama was the last thing he needed at this point.

He took a backward glance at the apartment, double checking that he didn't forget anything and then walked out, quickly getting to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Standing by the door, he tried to blend in, to not be noticed. Tonight was pretty slow- not many people going in or out, so that made his desire a lot easier to obtain. Some nights, the lobby was teeming with guests when someone threw a party.

He waited maybe five minutes before a dark-colored sports car pulled up and Sasori hurriedly got out, jogging to the door. He quickly pointed to Deidara and gave the door man his name, getting him to open the door.

Quickly making his way to Deidara, he looked around the lobby and then hugged him tightly.

Deidara latched onto him, wanting so badly to let out all of his sobs and tears right there in Sasori's arm, standing in the lobby.

"S-sasori…" Deidara said in a small, quivering voice.

The redhead hushed him soothingly and stroked his hair. "Shh… It's okay.. I'm here now… He can't hurt you now… Deidara… Shh…"

Deidara realized he had let out a small sob and then pulled away a little. "P-please… Can we get out of h-here..?" He asked, his eyes pleading with Sasori's.

"Gladly. Come on, love…" Sasori said, taking his hand gently and pulling him out of the high-class lobby.

Deidara got in the passenger seat of the car, calming himself down a little. _'It's okay now… Just like Sasori said… Just like he promised...'_

Sasori started the car up, backing up and then pulling away from the tall, dark, glass building. The headlights cut through the darkness brightly as he nimbly navigated the busy nighttime streets of Tokyo and only five minutes later, had made it to the next district over, pulling up in front of his house.

Turning the car off and getting out, he quickly walked over to Deidara's side, opening the door and offering Deidara a hand.

"Come on… We're here…" He said softly.

Deidara had zoned out as he watched the cars go by on the streets. Looking up at Sasori now, he grabbed his bag and got out of the low-riding car, taking Sasori's hand.

They walked into the lobby and caught an elevator up to the second floor. Deidara's hand was securely in Sasori's the whole time. Sasori was his escape… He knew that much already.

**AN: Well now.. Deidara's in quite the predicament. But at least he's got Sasori!**

**Next chapter's already about half way done, and I'll finish it ASAP.**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review?**


	6. Realization

Threat [Chapter 6]

**AN: OMG! So yeah, I know I like totally died for four months, but I've figured out that I write so much more when I'm single. Eesh. So yeah! Hopefully you guys will forgive me with loving instead of flaming reviews???? –innocent face-**

**WARNING: one, i dont own naruto. but boy, if i did... -dreams off- gah. anyway, there's a rape scene in this chapter. kinda sneaks up on you because it doesnt start out that way. so if you'd rather, don't read it! kay? I warned you. thanks! =3**

:--:

_That night when Sasori came to rescue me… Was probably one of the best moments I've ever had… Just how much he cared… More than you seem to care, Itachi… But I don't know. _

_Maybe you're just a different type of lover? Just… a more possessive one, I guess… I'll never understand why you did the things you did to me those past few days… _

:--:

Getting up to the second floor, Sasori led him to the door of his apartment, opening it with a pass-code and then facing Deidara, a loving, calming look in his eyes.

"We're home… for now, at least… Or for as long as you want it to be…" He said, offering Deidara his home fully.

Deidara nodded, smiling sadly and dropping his bag, wrapping himself in Sasori's loving arms again.

He let the tears spill out now as Sasori rubbed his back soothingly, pulling them over to the couch a few feet away.

"It's okay… Let it all out… I'm here… I'm right here now…" Sasori said in a voice above a whisper and Deidara listened. He just let go, spilling out all of his fear and pain into Sasori's shoulder.

After what felt like an eternity of sobbing and attempting to explain what happened between Itachi and him that evening between cries—though completely incoherent, his tears started to slow and his sobs had become small, shaky gasps for breath.

"Shh…" Sasori calmed him, stroking his golden hair softly. "Shhhh…"

Deidara pulled back slightly, covering his face with his hands.

"I m-must look horrible r-right now, un-n…" He said softly, trying to wipe his tears away but still hide his face.

"Hey… I don't care how you look… Even if I thought you looked horrible… You have all the reason to, Deidara… So for just a little bit, stop worrying about your appearance. It's okay to let go for a little while.." Sasori assured him that it didn't matter.

This was one thing that Deidara noticed now, that was different about Sasori. Itachi was all about appearances and reputation. That was everything to him. To Sasori, it didn't even seem to matter…

His hands dropped slowly as his tear-reddened eyes met Sasori's calming auburn ones.

"Oh Deidara…" Sasori said, finally seeing his cheek in the light. It was red, starting to bruise lightly.

"He hit you…" Sasori said, pulling the blonde closer, running his fingertips over the bruise gently.

Deidara nodded, letting out a small, shaky sigh. "Someone called him, un… and he.. found out that I had lied about seeing you and where I was the past few days… Then he called me a whore and threatened to… to…" Deidara looked away, seeming lost for words. He finally said— the words quieter than all the rest, "To force himself on me, un…"

Sasori took him into a hug again. "Deidara, I'm so sorry… I'm glad you called me. I don't want you in danger ever again.."

Deidara hugged him like a last lifeline, never wanting to let go. All of that had taken so much out of him that he started to fall asleep on Sasori's shoulder.

"Hey Dei… Come on… Let's go to bed…" Sasori said, feeling Deidara start to relax and slip into unconsciousness.

"Un…" The blonde said in a soft voice, getting up slowly and looking around the apartment a little for the first time. "You're place is really nice, un..." He said, noticing how artistic it was, but also how clean.

Sasori chuckled softly and nodded. "Thank you…"

Grabbing his bag, Deidara followed Sasori into the hallway that led to his bedroom.

"If you want, I could step out while you change…" Sasori mentioned as Deidara got his sleep pants out of his bag.

"It's okay, un… I don't really mind." Deidara said, slipping his shirt off and jeans as well. Putting on a pair of soft cotton pants, he heard the rustle of fabric and noticed Sasori was changing as well, putting on close to the same thing.

"So… you don't mind if I sleep without a shirt on, un? I kinda forgot to grab one before I left…" He mentioned a bit shyly.

"I sleep the same way." Sasori said, turning to face him with a soft smile.

Deidara saw his chest, seeing the cool Japanese tattoo above his heart in a little circle. It resembled a taiko drum with a Japanese character within it. He also noticed that Sasori had nice abs… Defined, but still soft enough for Deidara's liking.

"I like your tattoo, un…" Deidara said, looking at it again.

"Thanks, I got it back in school, actually with a couple buddies. We were all into drums." He said, pulling back the covers and getting into the bed.

Deidara did the same, turning on his side and Sasori took the opportunity to wrap his arm around the blonde's waist gently, pulling them closer together.

"Is this okay…?" He asked softly, wanting to make sure that Deidara was comfortable with anything he did. He knew how touchy some people could get after being hurt—especially if it was by someone they loved and trusted.

"Yeah, un… I like sleeping like this…" Deidara said in a sleepy tone.

"Mmkay…" Sasori said, hugging his hold on Deidara's waist comfortingly and then relaxing, looking at Deidara's soft skin and delicate blonde hair, hearing his breath even out as he fell into sleep.

Sasori fell asleep a few hours later after exhausting his mind with thoughts and questions he wanted to ask Deidara later.

:--:

Morning came and Sasori woke up really early like he always did. The sun was barely rising.

"Dei…" He said in a voice barely above a whisper, a soft smile forming on his lips.

He was still there, safely sleeping in his arms— the fallen blonde angel that he had only met a few days before.

Sasori listened to the barely audible snoring coming from Deidara and thought it was absolutely adorable. The blonde wiggled around a little, pushing his back to Sasori's chest gently, snuggling into him for warmth.

The redhead pulled the blankets up a little more, watching as Deidara subconsciously shrunk into them. _'So he gets cold easily…'_ Sasori thought to himself.

"Mmph.. 'Sori…"

This caught Sasori's attention and he peered over Deidara's shoulder, wondering if he had just heard correctly and to check if the blonde was still sleeping or not.

'…_Did Deidara just murmur my name?'_ He thought, wanting to believe that he did. _'He's dreaming about me…'_ Just for a second, Sasori wished he could see inside of Deidara's mind, to know what he was dreaming about.

:--:

After watching Deidara for a few more minutes, Sasori got a spark of inspiration and slipped out of bed, sliding into his house shoes and a shirt, hoping he could sketch out a few things in his gallery upstairs and be back here before Deidara woke up.

Just in case that didn't happen, the redhead scribbled down a little note, taping it to the bedroom door.

_**Dei,**_

_**I'm right upstairs. You're an angel, and possibly my new muse.  
**__**Feel free to wander up here to join me.  
**__**I love your company. **__**Also, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge.  
Coffee's in the **__**cabinet beside the stove.**_

_**Love,  
**__**'Sori**_

Sasori smiled, remembering "'Sori" as what Deidara had nicknamed him subconsciously while dreaming this morning.

:--:

"Coffee's in the cabinet beside the stove, un…" Deidara murmured to himself sleepily with a soft smile, wandering into the kitchen to make the blackish substance his body seemed to require to function properly.

As his hands moved deftly along with the coffee routine, he let his mind drift back to last night, remembering how Sasori had been so loving—how Itachi used to be...

Having his whole body freeze, coffee pot mid-pour, his conscience caught up with him_. 'Itachi…Itachi Itachi Itachi… What the hell are you doing?! He's probably worried sick with where you are!'_ He yelled at himself inwardly and began to set the coffee pot down to look for the pad of paper Sasori had left him a note on.

'_I have to get back, un… Now…_' Finding the paper, he searched the counter for a pen, starting to write Sasori an apologetically sincere note about how he needed to get home.

'_Home… Sasori had said this could be my home if I wanted…' _Deidara felt another guilt trip wash over him just as he heard the apartment door lock click open, Sasori slinking in quietly as if Deidara was still asleep.

'_Shit, un…'_ Deidara thought as he saw Sasori's amazingly kind smile, when their eyes met.

"You're awake." The redhead said sweetly, walking over to the kitchen to hug the blonde.

"Yeah, un.." Deidara spoke softly as he hugged Sasori back gently. "Look… Um… Sasori?"

"Mmhm?" Sasori hummed, pulling back with a curious expression.

For some reason, after all of the kindness the redhead had showed him, Deidara couldn't meet his eyes as he spoke. "I have to go home un…"

This took Sasori by surprise, getting worried and angered quickly. "He called??? He can't possibly know where you are! You don't have to go back. He can't make you. Don't worry," Sasori extended his arms, wrapping them around the blonde securely. "I'll never let him get to you, Dei. You don't have to lea—"

"Sasori…" The blonde interrupted him, finally meeting his eyes and smiling sadly. "He didn't call.. I just need to go home, un. I'm his boyfriend. He's probably worried sick."

Hearing this, the expression of worry quickly turned to resemble betrayal. "And do you think he's worried sick about the bruise he left on you?" Sasori asked softly, not to hurt Deidara, but to make him realize he was wrong.

The blonde recoiled slightly, tipping his head so his hair covered the dusky bruise on his cheek. "Maybe, un…" His tone was hopeful, yet hurt at the same time.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it that way, Dei…" Sasori said with a little sigh, extending a hand to pull the blonde close again. "I just wish you would realize he could hurt you again… Much, _much_ worse the next time…"

"But there won't be a next time, un!" Deidara exclaimed innocently. "I'll make him happy, I won't come home late from work anymore…" The blonde's heart nearly shattered as he realized the other requirement, letting his gaze drop to the floor. "A-and I'll delete your number from my phone…"

"Deidara…" Sasori felt a pang in his heart as well, realizing how attached he was to this blonde. "You can't do that." He said, his voice slightly demanding now, as if ordering Deidara not to.

"He could hurt you again. It might just be something else next time. If you delete my number, you'll have no one to come save you. I _want_ to be there for you…" His tone dropped back to worry and care.

"At least keep my number in your phone… Please… I'm not going to hold you here against your will, but hear me out… This guy hasn't changed overnight… It could happen again."

Deidara looked up at him bravely and smiled a little. "Then I'll just have to make sure it doesn't. It's okay, Sasori, un. I'll keep your number, as you wish… But I have to go back." His voice caught in his throat.

"I-… love him." A little part of him shuddered as he said these words, feeling as if he forced them out of his mouth—as if he didn't mean them. …Did he anymore?

The redhead nodded solemnly and then looked away, trying to hide his pain. "Well, you know where I live." He said half-heartedly, brushing his hand along Deidara's upper arm caringly.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" He asked politely, not knowing whether to look at Deidara or anywhere but.

"It's okay, un.. I'll take the train." The blonde nodded, as if trying to reassure Sasori, then turning and striding into the bedroom, packing up the few things that were scattered around his bag.

Walking back to the front door, he heard Sasori's footsteps behind him as he paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"Please… Don't leave…" Sasori said, sounding almost ashamed for pleading.

With a soft smile, Deidara turned around and hugged Sasori. "I have to, un. We both know that…"

Nodding softly, unconvinced, Sasori watched as Deidara slipped out the door, getting a last glimpse of that beautiful blonde hair until the door clicked shut.

Finally knowing he was alone, his arms wrapped around his middle, and he let the hollow feeling wash through his body and leaned up against the wall so he wouldn't just crumble under the pain. _'Deidara…'_ He thought, just picturing what the poor blonde might go through next with this Uchiha of his.

:--:

"…Itachi, un!" Deidara called through the sunlit apartment shyly, his blue eyes searching for his lover.

"Welcome back, Deidara." Itachi said coldly from the sofa, a book in hand.

"Oh… I didn't see you… Um, thanks, un… I'm uh—glad to be home…" He stumbled over his words, feeling awkward with what to say.

Shutting the book and staring out the large windows of the living room from where he was sitting, Itachi sighed. He hadn't even looked at his blonde yet. "I'm not even going to ask where you were. You'll just lie to me…"

The blonde chewed on his lip, guilt flooding through him. "L-look, Itachi, un…" He began, dropping his bag at the door and walking over to where Itachi was, hoping to fix all of this. "I… I think we may have just gotten a little off track… I don't want this to end… I love you, un… And—and I promise never to lie to you again. …I want this to work out."

Itachi looked up at him finally, his cold stare not improving much. "It sucks that I can't believe anything you say anymore, Dei. I was really fond of you."

Deidara's eyes widened a little as he felt as if Itachi had just broken up with him right then. "B-but… I just said—"

"Yeah. That you'd never lie. I heard you." Itachi said, standing up to face Deidara. "But you could just be lying to me right now. I'm not stupid."

Remembering a particular word from the night before, Deidara shot back, "And I'm not a whore, un!"

Itachi barely raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden exclamation. "Right.." He muttered sarcastically. "Whatever. Just go shower and unpack. You smell like that guy; it's making me sick."

Deidara glared at him, feeling the jab make his blood heat a few degrees. "Bastard, un.." He murmured under his breath then turning to go unpack.

Itachi grabbed his arm, wrenching him back to me. "Excuse me?" He said, as if Deidara was a little child.

"Nothing…" The blonde said unconvincingly, trying to shrug out of Itachi's hold.

Not taking this as an answer, Itachi pulled Deidara even closer and smashed their lips together in a possessive and rough kiss—the kind Deidara didn't enjoy; the kind that made him feel like someone's property not someone's lover.

"I love you. Remember that." Itachi said menacingly, as if to scare Deidara rather than reassure him.

The blonde gave Itachi an doubtful look and then pulled back, retreating to get his bag from by the door and going to unpack.

:--:

After reluctantly showering, not wanting to give into Itachi but knowing he did need a shower for the day, Deidara was standing in the bathroom naked, blow-drying his hair as he always did. Towels made him sweat more.

Slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him, Itachi smirked lovingly and leaned on the bathroom wall, crossing one ankle over the other in a relaxed stance.

Deidara's glance flitted over to Itachi's lithe form resting against the wall and felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, realizing how immodest he was being.

"H-hi, un.." He murmured, glancing back to Itachi again and running his fingers through the ends of his hair, almost dry. He tried his best not to be scared or shy away from his raven-haired lover, knowing that was the only way he could fix this.

"Hey Blondie.." Itachi said suggestively and chuckled softly, moving from the wall to behind Deidara, unplugging the hairdryer as he went.

Deidara laughed softly and muttered, "I was using that, un…"

"Mm.. But you're not anymore." Itachi said confidently and slipped his shirt off, running his hands along Deidara's waistline, tracing the slight curves with his fingers.

"You have such a perfect body, Dei…" He whispered alluringly in the blonde's ear, a smile playing on his lips.

Turning to shoot a flirting glance behind him at Itachi, Deidara smiled coyly. "You're not that bad either, Itachi… You're the one who looks better naked, in my opinion."

Letting out a soft bit of laughter and resting his chin on Deidara's shoulder, both of their gazes turned back to the slightly foggy mirror. "Mm… But this is what I love most… Right here…" Itachi said, tracing the little blonde line of hair that trailed from Deidara's belly button to the patch of hair right above his member.

Deidara's soft laughter echoed the raven's as he said, "My happy-trail, un?"

Itachi snorted softly at the name for it and then kissed Deidara's neck, humming affirmatively, letting his index finger run along the small line of soft blonde hair, inching lower and lower with every stroke.

"Itachi…" Deidara murmured, tilting his head to the side slightly to allow Itachi more access; he always loved the feel of his raven's lips on his skin.

"You're mine…" Itachi said in a little above a whisper, letting the hand that wasn't busy tracing along Deidara's middle to slip down to the blonde's rear, groping a cheek gently.

Deidara squirmed a little and giggled softly, surprised at the gesture. "I am, un…?" The blonde said, trying not to make it sound like a question, but noticing it slightly did anyway.

"Mmhm…" Itachi began sucking on the juncture between Deidara's neck and shoulder as his hand finally reached low enough and brushed over the base of Deidara's member, feeling his erection growing harder.

Taking a gently grip around him, Itachi began pumping up and down slowly, making little gasps and barely audible moans slip from Deidara's vocal chords.

"'Tachi..." The blonde murmured softly, turning around to face his lover and connecting their lips gently. Itachi returned the kiss, quickly turning it hot and lustful, feeling Deidara's hands undo the waistband of his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Breaking the kiss slightly, Deidara's cerulean irises met Itachi's dark ones as his whispered, "Take me, un…"

A corner of Itachi's mouth barely moved up to form a smirk, pressing Deidara's rear against the counter, making the blonde shiver from the cold tile on his sensitive skin.

"Mmph…." He mumbled, knowing what Itachi wanted him to do. Pulling himself up a little, he seated himself right on the edge of the counter, hooking a leg around Itachi's waist and tugging off his boxers with a free hand.

Grabbing a bottle of lube conveniently placed on the bathroom counter, Itachi slicked three of his fingers, quickly shoving one between Deidara's cheeks, making the blonde squeal a little.

"Itachi!... Ah-h… n-not so fast, un!..... Wait.. but we haven't…. mmmph…" Deidara stopped pleading as Itachi merely shoved another in, a little rougher than usual, even if they had taken their time.

Panting softly and trying to make himself more comfortable despite lack of foreplay, Deidara's eyes fell upon the ceiling as Itachi tilted his head back by pulling on his hair gently, allowing him to rain kisses and nips onto his neck and collarbones, searching skillfully for that one spot that made the blonde putty in his hands.

Feeling pleasure tingle up his spine, Deidara arched a little and moaned helplessly, feeling Itachi's fingers brush across his prostate.

"Itaaa- ahh…. R-right there, un…. Ohhhh…." Closing his eyes and pulling Itachi closer with the leg securely wrapped around his raven's waist, Deidara thrusted his hips a little deeper to Itachi's fingers just as he added a third, sending little shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Ohhh… I'm ready, un…" He said lustfully, meeting Itachi's dark, wanting eyes.

Moving up to kiss Deidara's jaw line, Itachi slicked himself down and then positioned his tip with the blonde's entrance as Deidara bit his lip, getting the feeling that Itachi didn't want him to make much noise, as he was being quieter than usual as well.

That suddenly didn't matter much as Itachi's gaze changed from wanting to possessive as he thrust into Deidara—hard.

Crying out and gasping, Itachi's blonde grasped his shoulder, digging his fingernails into the raven's skin, begging for a second to adjust.

"Itachi!... Ow…. Oww….. W-wait, un.. that's too rough… please…."

"I'll take you how ever I want to, Dei. You're mine, remember?" Itachi said, not waiting and thrusting in again, making Deidara writhe as he felt fiery pain lace his delicate inner walls.

"No! Itachi!... Please, un!" He begged.

Itachi decided to take this for something else. "No? Have you forgotten so quickly? Let me remind you then…" He said darkly, grabbing the back of Deidara's hips and pushing their bodies together deeper and raising his voice slightly. "You're _mine_, Deidara. Only mine… You'll never be anyone else's.. Don't forget it next time…" He said, lust and pleasure lacing his words as he continued to thrust rougher.

Deidara felt like he couldn't take anymore, but had no way of escape. He swore he felt blood slicking his entrance as he reached behind him as if to hold onto something, only scraping his fingernails along the mirror helplessly instead.

"S-stop!.. Itachi.. I… Stop it, un!!!...." Deidara started to almost scream, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes, feeling as if every begging word was making Itachi move harder and faster into him.

'_He wont stop… I don't want this!... He… He's raping me…..'_ Deidara finally thought with realization and began to sob, weakly attempting to push Itachi away, but feeling the raven shove himself in one last time, letting out a soft groan and releasing himself within his blonde.

"Ah-h…" Deidara sobbed in horror, feeling the usually pleasurable warm liquid trickle down his thighs as Itachi pulled out, making him feel like throwing up now instead.

With a final whisper of _"Mine..",_ Itachi gently handed Deidara a fluffy towel and took one himself, exiting the bathroom.

Trembling with shock, Deidara stared at the shower curtain for about an hour, a thousand miles away. Everything hurt… His whole body ached—some from sitting on the counter for so long, letting the blood dry unintentionally and some from how Itachi had treated him.

Taking a shuddering breath, the blonde finally slipped off of the counter, too numb to feel any more pain, even if he would cause it himself.

Getting back into an ice cold shower for a few minutes to wash off his lower regions, he took a clean towel and wrapped it around his waist, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

'_Call Sasori…'_ His mind told him, yet he refused. He had to make this work. Itachi's name rose to his vocal chords, but he couldn't call out to him. Some part of him wouldn't let him.

'_Call Sasori, NOW…'_ Another part of him demanded, more forcefully this time.

Laying back and quickly thinking of a plan, he moved slowly to grab his phone. Finding Sasori in his contacts once again, he pressed 'Call'.

"..Hello?" A tired voice answered on Sasori's side of the line.

"Hi Sasori, un." Deidara said, trying to keep his heart from flip-flopping in both happiness and pain, hearing the redhead's voice, but how drained Sasori sounded—he probably did that to him.

"Dei…" Sasori then automatically realized the only reason Deidara would call him. "Oh my God, what happened? What the hell did he do? Dei, are you okay?"

"Uh.. not really. But you have to listen to me, un… I—I have a question…" Deidara said, his mind racing.

"Anything. I can come get you, if you want."

"Well… Kind of… but… um, could I maybe stay at your place for a while…? I don't think I can come back here right now, un."

"Deidara…. Of course.. but… dear God, what happened???"

"He.. um…." The blonde took a shuddering breath, remembering and not being able to say it. "I can't… I'll…. I'll explain.. later.. um.. yeah, un," He rambled, trying to shake it off and not sob right here into the phone. "Anyway, my question.. thing.. Could you be here at eight, un? I have to pack… I think Itachi's in his library, so.. He won't hear me.. But, I need about 30 minutes to gather my things, un…"

"Eight it is.. Not a second later. I'll be waiting in the lobby. Bring as much as you need; I have more than enough room." Sasori said, trying to accommodate every one of the blonde's needs, knowing what had happened must have been a big deal if Deidara couldn't even say it.

'_He raped him… I knew this would happen if he went back… I should have never let him leave….'_ Sasori was sure of it.

:--:

**AN: So! –sighs contentedly- I've got my inspiration back for this story! Woo!! It will be finished soon. I just know it. –wink wink- **

**Please please please review!!!**


	7. Gun Point

Threat [Chapter 7]

**AN: So here's the next chappie! Don't you love how soon I updated? –nudge nudge- hehe. Anyway, enjoy! Here's where it gets exciting~.**

:--:

_You say you love me, Itachi…But what you did to me that day would change us forever… You could never love me and treat me the way you did. You hurt me, Itachi… More than anyone else ever could. I loved you…_

:--:

Finally gathering all of his things and sneaking the two duffle bags stuffed with as much as they could hold to the front door, he could feel tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked from the doorway around the apartment, remembering all of the good things that had happened here… happened with Itachi.

Now that couldn't happen anymore and he had to leave. All of it was over…

He had left most of the clothes Itachi had bought him, only bringing the ones he wore most, or needed most and all of the bathroom items he used. Grabbing a couple hundreds from the stash in the large photo-book in the living room Itachi kept extra cash in, the blonde finally took one last look at their apartment and checked his phone. It was 7:58. Time to go..

Nodding to himself and trying not to break down again, he took his wallet and cell phone, opening the door with the hand not carrying the duffle bags and walked quietly out of their home together, feeling pain shoot through his lower back and backside, that only making this harder for him as the memories came flowing back.

As he got in the elevator and the doors shut, he could feel his face pull into a pained expression, feeling another wave of hurt and sobs rush through him, making him want to collapse into a fit of tears. He held it in as best he could, trying to let his shaky breath out slowly, as the pressure in his chest receded to a manageable state without him bursting into heart-wrenching sobs.

Slowly making his way through the lobby, he saw his redheaded savoir walking toward him and trying to remain calm as he took his bags, walking back out to the sidewalk.

Deidara felt another wave of pressure from emotions, bracing himself on the car door as he heard Sasori put his bags in the trunk. He doubted he could do that himself right now. He couldn't do anything but barely hold himself together.

Slumping into the passenger seat, he saw Sasori slide into the driver's side, turning on the car he had borrowed from his neighbor again. Taking Deidara's hand firmly in his own, he gave him a reassuring look, telling him silently that they _would_ get through this.

Quickly driving to the Shinjuku district of town, Sasori parked the car in front of his green brick building, helping Deidara out of the car and rushing to get his bags out of the trunk.

Sasori was taking all precautions now, getting into the mindset that Deidara had just ran away from one of the richest young men in town, who had many friends many places. He also knew that if an Uchiha wanted something—or someone, for that matter, he would get it. No matter what.

Scurrying into the building and making it up to his apartment quickly as possible, Sasori finally dropped Deidara's bags and hugged him strongly, vowing silently to never let him go again. No one deserved to be treated like Deidara had been treated in the past weeks.

Still feeling numb, Deidara couldn't move himself to hug Sasori back and just collapsed into his arms. Everything was a blur right now, and the sick feeling within his stomach hadn't faded since that last trace of blood and semen had trailed down his thighs in the bathroom that evening.

"I wanna lie down, un……" He said, barely above a whisper. The redhead quickly brought him into his bedroom, gently laying him down on the comforter and laying down beside him, just taking his hand instead of wrapping a whole arm around his waist.

Sasori didn't want him to feel trapped right now and was willing to give Deidara as much time and space as he needed. He understood what being traumatized could do to a person. His past taught him that..

:--:

Itachi finally migrated out of the library, after cooling off from earlier that evening. It was unnaturally quiet…

Searching around the apartment, he found that Deidara was gone—but this time, so was most of his stuff. The closet was a quarter empty and the bathroom counter was nearly bare, all of the blonde's hair products vanished, only leaving a few items and the now dark blood stain mixed with white, creamy liquid drying on the counter.

Feeling rage boil within him, Itachi slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror, feeling it rattle and crack underneath his forceful hand. He would just have it replaced tomorrow…

"That's it…" He muttered, storming out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his now bleeding hand and grabbing his phone, calling his best friend.

:--:

"Yeah. The Shinjuku district. Find him, get him back here. What ever it takes, got it, Hidan?"

"Got it, Itachi. I'll get Pein to help out."

"Fine. He's with some redhead. Call Rin, she lives in the same district and has seen them together before. Let's hope she's seen them tonight as well." Itachi said, a slight leer to his voice.

:--:

"Sorry, baby…" Was whispered quietly into the background and a soft feminine whine could be heard before Pein truly answered his cell. "Ugh.. Hello?"

Hidan huffed. "Yo. Get your ass out of bed with Konan and meet me at the Shinjuku center fountain. We have a favor to do for our dear friend, Itachi. He seems to have lost that blonde pet of his."

"What? Damnit, Hidan. How the hell did you know I was in bed with—"

"Save it, you horny ass hole. You're always in bed with her."

"Fuck off… Alright, I'll meet you. Shinjuku? You just had to pick the district I'm farthest away from. Thanks."

"Much welcome, bastard." Hidan said and then flipped his phone shut, tucking his gun into the waistband of his pants and revving up the engine of his Mustang.

"Time to get our hands dirty…" He said to himself, a smirk playing on his lips.

:--:

Deidara rolled over to face Sasori on the bed, looking up at him hollowly.

"…Wanna talk yet?" The redhead spoke softly.

"He—…" The blonde's mouth stayed open slightly, as if getting ready to form the next word, yet not being able to. "He r-raped—…" The largest wave of pressure yet flooded his chest and he broke out into tears, quickly and uncontrollably escalating to loud sobs, burying his face under a pillow to muffle the sounds, not being able to hold back. It was as if admitting it made it real.

Sasori bit his lip, holding back a grimace from Deidara's predicament, feeling so badly that he could have at least tried harder to convince Deidara this would have happened, yet knowing it wouldn't have worked.

Reaching to the blonde, Sasori rested his hand on his back and then rubbed in slow circles, feeling Deidara's sobs dying down a bit—still trembling and violent, but not as loud.

For the longest time, it was as if that little part was on replay. Sasori rubbing Deidara's back and the blonde shivering, yet inching closer to him a little sometimes.

"I won't hurt you… I won't even touch you yet if you don't want me to… I understand… Just come here…"

Deidara tried to stop sobbing long enough to look up at Sasori, so confused about everything in his life right now, but somehow knowing that this redhead was the peaceful island he needed.

Crawling a little closer, Deidara laid himself right at Sasori's side, resting his head on the redhead's bicep, offhandedly noting it to be a nice pillow.

"There… There we go…" Sasori cooed softly, brushing Deidara's hair back gently away from his face, feeling the strands damp with tears.

The blonde sniffed softly and tried to stop crying, absentmindedly stroking the fabric of Sasori's long-sleeved shirt, enjoying the light textured ribs of the dark teal fabric. It was all uniform, all perfectly aligned. _'Peaceful…' _Deidara's mind thought as the small pads of his fingers brushed over it repeatedly.

Gently beginning to run his fingers through the blonde locks, Sasori pulled Deidara slightly closer as gently as he possibly could, not wanting to break him from his hypnotic-seeming gaze as his fingers played across the redhead's shirt.

"Deidara…. You're an angel…. Please know that…. No one should ever hurt you… I'll never let them… I promise you… Never again…" Sasori said softly, watching the ocean blue eyes of his newest love stare into the fabric weaves.

Slowly, the blonde nodded softly, affirming that he heard what Sasori had said and wanted that promise… He never wanted to feel this kind of pain again… He didn't know what would happen to him if he did.

Finally finding a small bit of peace in the feel of Sasori's body pressed against his and the perfectly aligned fabric along his fingertips, Deidara fell into a light sleep, his body relaxing a little, the pain finally fading away to nothing for those few quiet hours of unconsciousness. Nothing could hurt him for now…

:--:

Rin spoke quickly, nervous to give her two friends information. Just finding out that the redhead was Sasori Akasuna, one of the most respected artists in the district—one she was particularly a fan of, she felt as if she was betraying him on the spot. Also, she liked Deidara just as much as she liked Itachi, but knew her alliances lied with the highest bidder—and that was of course Itachi.

"He uh— …He lives in the square watermelon.."

"The fuck?" Hidan said, his laughter filling the car as he got info from Rin. "The square what?"

"The square watermelon." Rin said, closing her eyes in frustration. "It's the big green building on the east side of the district."

Hidan chucked again. "Nice fucking name…"

"Hidan?" Rin asked softly, shying a little. Hidan had always scared her. He was violent.

"Yeah, bitch?" Hidan said playfully.

Clenching her jaw, hating that term, she demanded as strongly as she could, "Don't hurt him. Either of them. Just get him home."

"Oh sure, sure sweetheart. I won't hurt 'em too bad. Nothing they can't take care of." A grin spread on Hidan's lips, thinking of the gun in the back of his waistband.

"I swear, Hidan… If you fire one shot, the whole district will hear it. And I'll be on your ass faster than you can even think—"

"I'd rather be on your ass, Rin-deer. Since you have such a fucking nice one." Hidan chucked as he snapped the phone shut. He always knew she hated when he called her Rin-deer. The joke was that he was always her 'Stag'.

Speeding up to the east side, he rang Pein, telling him the location.

:--:

After both arriving, they walked into the lobby, getting into the elevator.

Pein looked at the flyers and posters on the bulletin board. "This Sasori-guy's gallery is on the third floor. What do you wanna bet he lives on the second?"

Hidan shrugged and pressed for Floor 2, hearing the 'ding' of the elevator moving up.

"Alright, Hidan. Now please don't go trigger happy when we first get in there. I don't really think Itachi has a thing for necrophilia."

Hidan chuckled darkly and thought about it. "I don't think I'd give a damn whether or not that blonde was alive or dead if I could get a piece of that ass. He's a fucking bombshell."

"Sick.." Pein muttered under his breath as they exited the elevator with a whoosh of the doors opening.

Hidan rolled his eyes and then knocked on the door, slightly louder than a normal person but not too obnoxiously.

:--:

Deidara's eyes widened in fear and he immediately scrambled off of the bed, whimpering as his lower body protested painfully.

"Shh, shh…" Sasori put his hands up in an 'easy now,' gesture and then motioned for Deidara to go into the closet.

Hearing the door click shut, Sasori grabbed his handgun from under the bedside table, clicking the safety back and walking to the door.

"Who is it?" He questioned, clenching his jaw.

"Couple friend's of Itachi's. You have what he wants." Pein simply explained. "Open the door and we won't kick it in."

Putting the gun behind his back, he opened the door and backed up a bit, taking the gun out and aiming it at the both of them, seeing the white haired one had already aimed it at him. "Tell him he can't always have what he wants."

Hidan kicked the gun from Sasori's hand with unbelievable speed and then took a step forward, pressing the gun right to Sasori's temple. "Don't be stupid and commit suicide, redhead. It's not as much fun as you think."

Clenching his jaw and flexing his hand, Sasori could feel the pain from the kick. "You won't kill me…" He said, looking to Pein instead of Hidan.

"The hell I won't. You know as well as anyone what the Uchiha family can get away with if they really want to. I could kill everyone in this fucking building if I wanted to." Hidan said in a cocky tone.

Swallowing dryly, Sasori could feel the first little trickles of sweat form on the back of his neck, knowing this guy was right. He'd never get caught.

Right then, the closet door opened and Deidara came out, fear imbedded deep within him from hearing what was happening. The sight of Hidan's gun pointed directly at Sasori's temple hit him like a freight train..

"H-hidan, I'm right here, un…. I'll go…. Please… Don't kill him… I'm begging you…"

A chuckle sounded from Pein's lips as he walked over to the blonde and roughly grabbed his long strands of hair with a smirk. "And why shouldn't we? Why should we give you even the slightest chance to run away to this place again? Hmm??"

Deidara let out a cry as Pein grabbed his hair, feeling limp within the man's grip. He had no more fight left in him.

"B-because…. He doesn't need to die, un… Just…. P-please…" Deidara murmured, eyes glazed over, not focused on anything but Sasori's frightened expression as Hidan clicked the safety back with a glorious smirk.

"Please! I'll do anything!… a-anything…. Just.. D-don't, un…" The blonde pleaded, weakly fighting against Pein's grip.

This caught Hidan's interests. "Anything, bitch?"

Deidara nodded solemnly, feeling the sickening feeling in his stomach get worse.

"Get on your knees. Now." Hidan ordered, jerking his head a little, signaling for Pein to release his hair.

Taking in a shaky breath, Deidara fell to his knees, his blurry, tear-filled gaze on the carpet.

Moving to where Deidara was and dragging Sasori over to Pein who then held him by gunpoint, Hidan's smirk grew into a grin as he took in the sight of the blonde on his knees helplessly and grabbed Deidara's chin, making him look up at him.

"You're such a whore… Just like Itachi always said. You'll do anything for anyone. Look at you, on your knees for your lover's best friend, knowing this red-haired shithead is going to watch you suck me off. Sick." Hidan said, reaching for the button of his pants with an evil smile to Sasori, whose face had taken on an ashen color, sickened by this whole situation.

Suddenly the door flew open, Rin holding up her handgun, aiming it right between Hidan's eyes.

"Drop it." She said, her eyes burning fiery holes into Hidan's.

Hidan snorted and gave her a doubtful look. "Seriously, Rin? Damn. And here I thought you had more brains than this." He aimed his gun for her, smirking. "Really wanna try that, baby?"

Rin's gaze faltered, finding there was nothing she could do but didn't lower her gun. "Deidara, get up." She spoke forcefully, but with a caring tone.

Not sure what exactly to do, Deidara slowly got up, looking to Rin. "Now get out here in the hallway." She said, though her eyes were on Hidan, always a lose trigger.

"Tell Pein to let Sasori go, un…" Deidara said, unmoving. Rin looked at him, sad but still in control. "I don't think you're in a position to ask that right now. If you don't get out in the hallway, I'll have to tell Pein to shoot him. Simple as that. Now go."

Deidara cringed and glared at Rin, never hating her more than just now. Walking grudgingly into the hallway, he felt like he was walking to his own execution.

"Let's go. You have him. Get out of this apartment." She spoke to both Pein and Hidan, raising an eyebrow challengingly as Hidan rolled his eyes.

Pein dropped his gun down to his side, releasing the safety and the exiting the room, and finally Hidan did the same, but not before kneeing Sasori in the side _hard_, making him groan and drop to the floor on his hands and knees, trying to re-catch his breath.

'_They've taken my angel… They've taken my angel from me…'_

:--:

**AN: So I hope you guys like this chapter! Just a little bit of dirty Akatsuki action here. =3 Gunpoint. What a scary place to be. **

**Review please???**


	8. Run Aways

Threat [chapter 8]

**AN: Liking the story? I hope so! Thank you thank you thank you to all of my awesome readers who have reviewed on this story. They're so helpful!!**

:--:

_Itachi… You know how everyone always wants that one question? That one final 'Why?'…? I don't want that… Because I don't think you even knew why… Why you had to hurt me so much, as if trying to make me understand… When all it did was just confuse me more…_

:--:

Shoving Deidara into Itachi's apartment and shutting the door after, Pein was the last to end this. Hidan and Rin figured he could handle it himself.

"Ughh.." The blonde groaned, trying to stand up, with help of the table by the doorway.

"Well, well, well…" Itachi said, helping him up more gently than Deidara had expected.

"You look like hell, Dei." Itachi said simply.

'_Always appearances…'_ Deidara thought, hating Itachi at the moment. It was around 2 in the morning and he had just been through hell-on-earth. Was he expected to look nice doing that?

"I think you need a shower." Itachi said, pulling him into the same bathroom he traumatized him in earlier that evening. Deidara felt himself almost throw up, pain flying through every nerve in his body from the memory. _'At least Itachi wiped up the blood…'_

Stripping Deidara down, easily disregarding the slight struggle he put up, Itachi turned the knob to the hot water on, and pushed the blonde into the shower a little roughly, not waiting for the water to heat up.

Deidara shrieked a little as the icy water hit his bare skin, shivers wreaking havoc on his body as his tear-filled eyes watched Itachi undress as well.

'_He's going to be in here with me… Alone… Naked… He's going to hurt me again… I can't… please…'_Deidara thought silently, pushing his body into a little corner of the shower, not caring how cold the tile was right now.

Feeling the water with his fingertips and deciding it to be reasonably warm now, Itachi stepped into the shower, smiling caringly and taking Deidara into his arms, pulling him under the stream of warm water.

"Now, now… Don't shy away from me… You love me…" Itachi said confidently, running his fingers through Deidara's hair and letting the other hand rest low on the blonde's back, almost on his rear.

"Ahh…"Deidara could do nothing but let out a small sob, hating his life so much right now.

"Awww, Dei-chan… Come on, Love. After all I did to make sure you got back here safely? You want to give me the silent treatment?"

Deidara felt so confused. Hatred burned in his eyes. It was as if nothing ever happened. Nothing at all. "I-ita—..chi, un…" He muttered angrily, but his voice broke on the second syllable turning the name into a pathetic murmur.

"There now… I'm right here. You're safe now, back home where you belong. No running off again, Dei. It bothers me." Itachi spoke as if he was reprimanding a little five-year-old.

Deidara felt numb again, just as before. He had nothing to say, nothing to care about here. Nothing mattered but Sasori… And Sasori wasn't there…

Now Itachi's tone was more demanding. "I hate to say it, but this is it, Deidara. This is my ultimatum… If you ever leave again without me knowing why and where you're going, I'll have Sasori killed. I think that's easy enough to understand."

Deidara felt his heart turn to ice, not even looking up to Itachi, not even caring if Itachi said anything else.

"_I'll have Sasori killed…. Sasori will be killed_…" The words echoed within Deidara's mind relentlessly.

:--:

After two days of not sleeping, pacing and tons of cups of coffee, Sasori had finally come up with a plan with the help of a few of his closest friends and their makeup models. He texted Deidara with an unknown number, giving him instructions within three texts.

"**Okay. Grab 3 pairs of Itachi's keys. Run out to one of his cars; give the other two keys away. In locker 017 at the closest subway station will be a pair of jeans and a shirt. Be there at three."**

"**Change into those clothes and put your hair up in a half ponytail. Catch the 3:10 train to the Harajuku district but run down to the farthest car to the subway to get on the subway car."**

"**A guy named Gaara will meet you there and take you to me. I have your clothes; we're going far away. If someone chases you, RUN. We have 20 decoys around the city. Makeup artists have the best replicas."**

:--:

With a groan, Deidara sat up from the bed, looking at his wrists and seeing the bruises from what Itachi had been doing to him the past few days.

Standing up, he whimpered quietly, his face contorting into a little grimace at the still lingering pain behind him.

Did he really just hear his cell phone vibrate? After all, who would be texting him?

_'Sasori could be dead… Or… maybe he just gave up on me… It's understandable…'_ Deidara thought, his heart sinking farther still into the black abyss. No tears came to his eyes, though.. No, he'd run out of tears the first two days after being home and being treated like a slave.

_'Dirty whore…'_ The blonde replayed what Itachi's new nickname for him in bed was.

Picking up his jeans that Itachi had thrown to the far corner of the room after forcefully removing them last night, Deidara's phone fell out of his pocket. The little light on the edge blinking rapidly, signaling several texts instead of just one.

_'What..?'_ The blonde grabbed the phone and slid the screen open, the LCD hurting his eyes a little in the darkened room. Itachi hadn't opened the blinds that morning and Deidara wasn't allowed out of the bedroom unless it was to spend time with his 'lover'.

Three texts… All from Sasori…

Deidara felt his heart skip a few beats as he read these over and over, feeling his tired, sleep deprived eyes struggle to believe the words he kept reading.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 2:43. He had fifteen minutes…

Remembering what Itachi had said to him in the shower, he felt the fear build up within him, hating this so much. If they got caught, Sasori was dead…

Not willing to ignore this chance, Deidara raced to the front door, grabbing the keys to three of Itachi's many cars and rushed down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, running out of the lobby and around to the parking garage.

Two people that looked exactly like him held their hands out and he tossed the keys at them, watching them set the alarms to the cars off to find them quickly.

All three of the Deidaras—only two look-a-likes, took off one after another, one heading to the same subway Deidara was, and the other trailing off to what the blonde guessed as a subway farther away.

Getting out of the car, off-handedly noticing that it was parked illegally but not caring, Deidara raced down the stairs of the subway looking at his watch.

'_2:59.'_

Rushing to the locker, he paused in panic, not having a key. The look-a-like ran past him, jumping and knocking the key off of the top for him.

Tearing open the locker, he grabbed the outfit and sprinted to the bathroom, his heart beating quickly, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

:--:

"Shit." Itachi said, hearing the door slam. Getting his shoes on and grabbing a pair of keys and his cell phone, he caught the elevator, getting agitated because it was taking longer than usual.

Finally in the elevator, he dialed Pein's number for help catching Deidara and then Hidan's number for another matter.

"Yo?" Hidan answered in his usual tone.

"Kill him." Itachi said simply.

"Love to." _Click._

Rushing down to his Ferrari, he saw the glimpse of one of his cars taking off from the parking lot.

"Got him.." He muttered to himself, getting in the car and revving the engine, racing out of the parking garage and out onto the streets recklessly. No one pulls over a Ferrari—let alone one with the Uchiha signature plates.

Catching up with this car, he pulled up right beside it, giving it no room to go straight and making it make a right turn at the next intersection, straight into a parking lot.

Swerving right in front of the car, Itachi made Deidara slam the breaks and open the door, turning to run.

Smirking, Itachi ran after him, grabbing his wrist and jerking him toward him.

"Get off me!" The blonde exclaimed and Itachi's blood boiled as he heard the voice was that of a woman's, and although the girl looked a great deal like Deidara from far away, up close there was no match at all.

Shoving her away and grabbing his cell, he called Pein and nearly yelled into the phone, "They've got decoys! I don't know how many, But they have jeans and a green tee-shirt. Half-pony too. Damnit."

:--:

Pein's raised an eyebrow as he pulled into the subway station, tucking his gun into his waist band as he spotted a green shirted blonde jogging down the steps.

"Got him." He said, shutting the phone and racing after Deidara.

Tearing through the crowd and grabbing the blonde's bicep, Pein jerked him around to face him, looking at who he thought was Deidara and then shoved him away with an angered curse. "Fake.."

Eyeing the crowds and seeing several blondes with green tee-shirts, Pein started running after them, beginning to get pissed. This felt like a child's game, only with firearms and death wishes.

:--:

Deidara ducked out of the bathroom, rushing to the train. It was 3:09. Time to go.

Doing as Sasori's message said, he ran straight to the end of the platform and then hid by the wall, feeling an approaching train rumble the underground bricks. It was the train that would give him freedom.

Hearing the screeching breaks and the tell-tale automated voice inside the train as it slowed to a stop made his heart race. Here it was! His escape!

Quickly getting on the last car of the train as soon as he could fit himself between the rush of people getting out, he stood in the farthest corner, trying to conceal himself behind another rush of people that got on after him.

Just as the doors were closing, his eyes met the angry black and white ringed eyes of Itachi's best friend Pein who was mere feet away from the subway door as it closed.

"Deidara!" Pein yelled as if it was a curse and he hurled himself through the crowd, trying to make it onto the train.

Panic arose within Deidara even though he knew Pein was too late to get on the train, but still he pressed himself against the wall farther, feeling his breath become short with fear.

As the cars of the train coasted through the dark subway tunnels, Pein called Kakuzu, who had agreed to help if it was really needed.

"Hello?"

"Get over to the Shinjuku district. Blonde, green tee-shirt, jeans. May be a decoy, but I'm betting it's the real thing. Get him."

"Ugh.. Fine. Got it. Bye."

:--:

Hidan raided the apartment in the Square Watermelon building, searching everywhere for Sasori but with no luck.

He kicked over the handmade coffee table, letting out a yell of rage.

As Kakuzu's partner searched for the redhead, he got up to the Shinjuku district and immediately saw two blondes in green tee-shirts, but only one with a redheaded man on his arm.

"Got him…" Kakuzu thought, grabbing his gun and yanking the blonde away from the redhead, cranking back the safety on the gun. "Sorry, art boy. Time to go."

"Kindly let go of me, please?" The blonde said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes—feminine wind chimes. Looking back at the blonde, Kakuzu saw the faint shape of breasts under the shirt and her feminine lips parted slightly in offense when he glanced down at her chest.

"Ugh." He let go over her, walking away. "Fuck.."

:--:

Getting off at the Harajuku district, Deidara only let his eyes wander along the streets filled with dressed up and made up girls, holding parasols and small ice cream treats.

A redhead caught his eye and he rushed over. "Sasori, un???" He exclaimed. The redhead was turned away from him.

Turning around quickly, the man was indeed not Sasori. Dark rimmed eyes stared into Deidara's. "Gaara. You're Deidara. Come with me."

Gasping a little, feeling his heart flip-flop from making it this far, Deidara nodded, taking longer strides to keep up with Gaara's quick pace.

"How did you know I wasn't one of the decoys, un???" Deidara questioned.

"They knew to stay away from me. And none of the decoys say 'un' at the end of every sentence." He explained shortly.

"I don't do it at the end of every sentence… but okay then, un." Deidara said as Gaara unlocked a car, smirking at the last 'un' and motioning for Deidara to get in the passenger seat. It was that same black sports car Sasori had borrowed twice to rescue Deidara.

"You're Sasori's neighbor??" Deidara questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And he seems awfully fond of you, so I offered to help. Though when you see him, tell him to get his own car soon." Gaara smirked, joking.

"Will do, un.." Deidara said, his mind drifting off to wonder where Sasori had planned for them to go. He had said 'far' away… Where's 'far' away?

They quickly drove out of the parking lot by the subway and made their way onto the freeway.

Looking aimlessly in the side mirror, Deidara felt his blood run cold.

A black Ferrari with a little Uchiha symbol on the front of the car sped up behind them.

"Gaara… Itachi's behind you.. Go! Faster, now, un! He's in his Ferrari. It's faster than this car!"

Gaara snorted, insulted. "Not with my custom car work, it isn't. Dude, this car can go 170 easy."

"Well then go, un!" Deidara exclaimed, his voice a little shaky as he saw the way Itachi was driving. Nothing would stop him now.

Slamming on the gas pedal, Gaara raced the car up the highway, swerving in between several other vehicles, picking up speed with each lane change, but watching Itachi take the exact same path, determined to go faster, enough to where he could get in front and cut Gaara off, making him stop.

The redheaded driver thought fast, quickly—and dangerously— grabbing an exit ramp at the last second, seeing Itachi fly right by, not being able to catch it without mangling the side of his car and possibly crashing fatally if it hit just right.

"Now that's how you drive a sports car, bitch." Gaara said as an insult to Itachi who now was nowhere near them.

Driving all the way to the airport the especially long way since they caught the exit, Gaara finally slowed right in front of the terminal entrance.

"Alright, Blondie.. Sasori's waiting inside. Uh, have a good life together." He said with a polite smile, not exactly knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, un…" Deidara said, getting out of the car and swallowing the lump in his throat from happiness. He finally made it.

Sasori rushed out of the automatic doors, embracing him in a hug and then quickly dragging him inside, handing him a plane ticket.

"How does France sound?" The redhead said with an endearing smile.

:--:

**AN: You guys, your reviews have been awesome!!! I hope you liked this chapter enough to review! Please please please? I worked really hard on it. =3 You know you wanna tell me what you thought.**

**[[One More Chapter To Go!!]]**


End file.
